


Manager AU|NCT

by Nominhelpme



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Car Accidents, Cute Mark Lee (NCT), Cute Park Jisung (NCT), Cute Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Descriptive car crash, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, No Smut, OT21 (NCT), Other, Protective Mark Lee (NCT), Protective/NCT, Protective/jisung park (NCT), Protectiveness, Reader is a manger, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, WE GOT TWO NEW MEMBERS BABY, gay if you squint, practice room, protective Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2020-10-19 03:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nominhelpme/pseuds/Nominhelpme
Summary: You're the manager NCT deservesThis fic will never actually be completed until nct disbands as a group 😭 ill always update this when i feel inspired :)





	1. Chapter 1

Your lips pursed as you looked down at your new name tag. 

**Manager**

** _Y/N L/N _ **

**N C T SM Entertainment **

Looking up from the tag, your eyes, filled with determination, zeroed in on the front doors of SM Entertainment. A smile spread across your face and you walked with confidence towards the entrance. Twenty-One people to meet and gain the trust of. It should be easy? 

It was not easy. While all of the boys were polite, they didn't trust you. At all. Everyone was sitting on couches or the floor as they listened to your introduction. 

_ “Hello. My name is Y/N but you can call me that or manager. Whatever you’re more comfortable with. Ah. Can I say all of your names? I studied last night since I wanted this to be a good introduction.”  _ You laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of your neck. Taeyong, the leader, smiled at you and nodded. You grinned. “ _ Okay! Thank you! I’ll start on the right! You’re the dreamies. Jeno, Jaemin, Renjun, Chenle and Haechan.”  _ You grin grew wider as they all shook their heads in confirmation. _ “Next is 127. Taeil, Jungwoo, Yuta, WinWin, Doyoung Taeyong, Jaehyun, Johnny and Mark!” _ Taeyong smiled brightly at you and nodded his head.  _ “Lastly, Wayv. Ten, Lucas, Xioajun, Hendery, YangYang and Kun.”  _ You bowed your head forward. “ _ I look forward to working and caring for you all!”  _

After your speech, the boys all bid farewell and went back to doing their work and you went to your office. You sat in your chair and pulled up all of their schedules. Two VLives were happening today. Dreamies and 127 were doing one for their albums. You grabbed a coat and slipped it on and headed towards the building the dreamies will be doing their VLive in. As you entered the designated room, all of the kids stopped playing and looked at you. You frowned.  _ “You can continue what you were doing! I'm just going to set all of this up for you guys. _ ” You smiled and walked past them to the team behind the cameras. You went to the main camera and began to move it to the right spot.  _ “Actually...Can one of you come and stand in front of this camera? It’ll be easier for me to-”  _ You cut yourself off as you turned to look at the dreamies. They were all stood awkwardly with their hands at their sides. _ “What? What's wrong?”  _

Chenle turned his head to look at you before speaking. _ “This is how the last manager wanted us to behave before the VLives…”  _ You gaped at him.  _ “Isn't that boring? You can do whatever you please as long as you’re not breaking the cameras or equipment!.” _ Chenle smiled shyly and then moved from his spot beside Jisung to stand in front of the camera for you. You looked at him and then the camera and got back to work, smiling softly as you heard the other boys begin to talk to one another.  _ “Thank you, Chenle-Ah. I’ll give you 5 minutes until we start.”  _ You said to them before moving to sit down by your assistant. _ “Can you hand me that list of things the boys aren't allowed to talk about and a sharpie, please?” _ Your assistant nodded and handed the sheet to you. You read it over and could feel your face twist and turn sour.  _ “Really? They aren't allowed to talk about WinWin? That's so stupid…”  _ You opened the cap of the marker and scratched off that rule. 

_ “Okay! Whenever you guys are ready!”  _ You called to the boys and watched as they all nodded and moved to their seats. You looked at the monitor and frowned, shaking your head. _ “Renjun, can you move a little closer to Haechan, you’re not in full shot.” _ You whispered to him. Renjun frowned and narrowed his eyes to try and read your lips. He felt his heart sink and he moved his chair in the opposite direction you asked. You frowned and shook your head at him.  _ “Other way.”  _ You whispered, making sure to make your mouth form every word more obviously. Renjun looked confused but did as told until his chair was pressed right against Haechans' chair. You smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Renjun relaxed after that and smiled at the camera. Chenle subtly looked your way and felt his chest tighten with happiness. Maybe you were going to be different. Maybe you will treat them well.

  
  


After the vlive with the dreamies, you left without a goodbye because you're in such a rush, to the opposite side of the building to watch the 127 vlive. As you entered the room you looked at all of the boys sitting patiently on the couch. You frowned. There were only nine of them there. _ “Where's WinWin?” _ You asked, looking around. You turned to look at the 127 boys to see them looking at you in shock.  _ “Manager, WinWin isn't allowed to do these with us.”  _ Your jaw dropped. _ “Huh? Why?” “SM rule.”  _ You rolled your eyes and pulled out your phone and clicked on WinWins' contact and pressed the call option. 

You waited for two rings before a soft ‘hello’ rung out. _ “WinWin! I'm going to send you a location and you’re going to come as fast as you can, okay?” _ You said quickly, in Chinese, and then hung up. You opened your messages and sent him your location before turning back to the boys. _ “Alright! We’re going to have to wait a little longer so WinWin can get here.”  _ You smiled and sat down on the manager chair. _ “WinWin will be joining us?” _ Yuta asked, You nodded and put a leg over the other, folding your hands in your lap. _ “He's apart of 127, I don't see why he isn't supposed to be here. _ ” You shrugged.  _ “Won’t you get in trouble, manager?”  _ You scoffed.  _ “Don’t worry about that, Taeyong. I’ll deal with them after this. I’ve read all of your contracts. WinWin is supposed to be here.” _ You finalized with your last sentence, looking all of them over before smiling softly.  _ “I’ll make sure he’s always with you for these things whenever he’s not busy with WayV.”  _ You noticed tears welling up in Yuta's eyes before he turned his head away.

A few moments later the door opened to reveal a heavy breathing WinWin. _ “I'm sorry I took so long, manager. I couldn’t find my keys- huh?” _ WinWin looked around but wasn't able to question further as you stood up and began to gently push him in further and towards the other boys. _ “Sit next to Yuta, WinWin.”  _ Yuta looked at you and then WinWin. You chuckled at his puppy love look and moved back to your chair.  _ “Whenever you’re ready!”  _

You watched as they all introduced themselves with their NCT introduction. You noticed that the overall mood was a lot more happy with WinWin now around and you silently laughed at all of the finger hearts that were constantly pointed his way and the frequent whine of _ “WInWin~~”  _ That left one of their mouths when WinWin didn’t pay enough attention to them. Your laughter went unnoticed and soon the Vlive was finishing with a group goodbye. 

You stood up from your seat and waved goodbye before walking towards the door.  _ “Ah! Wait, Manager!”  _ You stopped and turned around, quirking an eyebrow upwards at the group of boys in front of you. You watched as they all bowed forward. “ _ Thank you for letting WinWin join us today!”  _ They all said in unison. You laughed.  _ “Don't thank me for this! I hope you don't mind joining them whenever your schedule works with theirs, WinWin.” _ WinWin immediately raised his head up and looked at you with wide eyes. _ “I can join them...again? _ ” You nodded and he bit his lip, the muscle trembling. WinWin moved forward and hesitated before hugging you. You gasped softly before smiling and wrapping your arms around him. _ “I know how management treated you before. I’m not going to treat you like that. _ ” You whispered to WinWin in Chinese again, raising an arm to pet his hair before pulling away and waving goodbye, leaving for your office again. 

As you stepped foot into your office, the phone began to ring. You made your way towards the phone and dropped your bag onto the desk before picking it up.  _ “Hello?” “What the hell did you do!?” _ Nam So-young’s voice yelled through the speaker of the phone. You sighed and sat down into your chair.  _ “I don't know what you mean, sir.” _ You answered with a rub on your face.  _ “That Vlive! WinWin isn’t allowed to be seen with them!”  _ You huffed and put your feet up.  _ “Respectfully, sir, but those rules are ridiculous. You have them under the same company and name. It's already publicly known that they have and do associate with each other so there's no point to force them to not talk about or do promotions together. The WayV members contracts all say that they are apart of SM and will be expected to participate in their respective unit promotion videos. Last time I checked, WinWin is in NCT 127.” _ You heard the other line go silent before the CEO hung up. You sighed and rubbed your face again, leaning back in your chair when you noticed a still figure standing in your doorway. You turned your head to see Renjun standing with a sheet of paper in his hands.  _ “Manager, you left this in the vlive room, I wanted to return it to you.” _ You smiled and held your hand out. Renjun walked forward and placed it into your hand before nodding shyly and turning to leave your office but he stopped at the door. _ “I...I want to say thank you. You’ve only been here a day and you’re our best manager yet. I saw the Vlive with WinWin. I haven't seen my Hyungs look that happy in a while and it’s because of you.” _ He mumbled the last of his sentence before bowing and then leaving again. You chuckled. What a cute kid. 

  
  


It's been three weeks now. To say you and the members were close was an understatement. They depend on and trusted you with all they have. It made you feel all warm and fuzzy seeing this after your first time meeting them. But they also piss you off so much. Like this situation now. 

_ “Lucas! Get down from there!”  _ You screeched at the tall and hyper manchild who was currently walking along a high railing. Lucas looked at you and pouted.  _ “Why? It’s so fun!” “It won't be fun if you fall and hit your head! You falling at your regular standing height is dangerous enough, you don’t need 4 extra feet!”  _ You wailed at him and stopped walking, crossing your arms. The other members turned their heads to look back at you two. You were currently returning back to Korea with the WayV members from their mini-tour. Lucas sighed and slowly lowered himself down, though, as the prankster he is, he pretended to fall. You yelped and quickly ran forward, trying to catch him. Lucas’ eyes widened as he felt himself actually falling and landing on top of you on the ground. He gasped and quickly got off you and sat on his knees, hands fluttering around you in a panic. You looked up at the ceiling with wide eyes before they shut tightly and you laughed. Lucas looked scared and confused but slowly started to laugh with you. 

Just as the two of you were calming down and standing up, a group of czennies spotted you and began to rush forward. You yelped and took YangYangs and Lucas’s hands (the two most likely to get lost) into your own and began to tug them along, the others quickly following. Currently, there were only two bodyguards because everyone else was set to watch over 127 as they had a fan meeting and SM Entertainment is a shitty company. You nervously watched the fans come closer before another group of fans came out and suddenly you were crowded. The two bodyguards held off some fans that were closer to the area you were but the last of the group were left unguarded. You cursed under your breath and stood on your tiptoes to check on all of the members. As you were looking, you saw a girl get too close to Ten and you narrowed your eyes and moved towards them and stood in front of him, glaring at the girl.  _ “EVERYONE TAKE A STEP BACK!” _ You shouted over the chatter of all of the fans. Silence swept over the crowd as they stared at you and then the boys. That's when they seemed to realize that there were only two bodyguards, who were already busy. A lot of the fans stepped back and tried to make way for the boys to get to their shuttle but some walked closer. You quickly began to push the boys further ahead through the small paths that were created. You watched each of them carefully and yelled at anyone who got too close. Just as you were almost home free, a girl ran up and wrapped herself tightly around WinWin. Your eyes widened and you looked at WinWins' uncomfortable facial expression and felt your own face flush. You stalked forward and grabbed the girl by the arm.  _ “Get off before I call the police.” _ You spoke to her, pulling her arm off from around WinWins neck. The girl let go and glared at you but backed down at the thought of legal action. You took WinWins' hand into yours and pulled him gently to follow after the other boys who were now in the shuttle waiting for you two. You opened the car door and let WinWin in first before getting in after and standing at the front to do a headcount. As you were doing this, you felt your hand being slightly pulled and you looked down at the front seat to see WinWin looking down and his leg bouncing nervously. You frowned and quickly counted everyone before sitting down beside WinWin and squeezing his hand gently.  _ “I'm so sorry that happened, WinWin. I should have pushed harder to hire more sec-” _ WinWin cut off your self-loathing by turning and hugging you, placing his head on your shoulder.  _ “Don't blame yourself, please. Thank you for helping me.” _ You smiled and placed your not held hand onto WinWins back, rubbing it softly.  _ “Kun, can you please message Taeyong and tell him that we are on our way back and that their schedules have been cleared. We’re going to watch a film today.”  _ You said, turning your head to look over the seats at Kun. Kun nodded and took out his phone, using it to call Taeyong. 

You and WinWin held hands for the rest of the car ride until you reached the 127 dorms. It was only when Yuta saw WinWin that WinWin let go in favour of going to talk to Yuta. You smiled at the two and moved towards the kitchen where Chenle and Taeyong were. Chenle was sat on the barstool as Taeyong was making some lunch dishes. Taeyong turned his head when he heard your footsteps and looked at you with a worried frown. _ “I saw the news. Fans were freaking out over you…”  _ You chuckled and sat down beside Chenle.  _ “It's fine. The boys are here in one piece and that's all that matters. Who cares if they don't like me.” “You didn't see?”  _ Chenle suddenly asked, looking up from his phone. _ “Huh? See what?” “The Czennies started a hashtag for you! #BestmanagerY/N.”  _ Chenle showed you his phone which had a compilation of you protecting the WayV boys from fans just today. You frowned at the video.  _ “I should have gotten to WinWin before that girl grabbed him…” _ You said angrily, turning your head to not have to look at WinWins' scared face anymore.  _ “Eh? Can you teleport?” _ Taeyong asked, turning to look at you again. _ “No?” “Then how do you expect yourself to be beside all of them at once? What you did was impressive enough since you were basically by yourself and you're ...well you’re you, not a bodyguard is what I mean.”  _ You purse your lips and sigh.  _ “I guess…” _ You mumbled. Chenle looked at your face with curiosity.

_ “Are you okay, manager? You seem really glum for someone who just, like, saved the WayV members from harassment.”  _ You sighed and rubbed your face, something you’ve been doing a lot lately.  _ “I don't know. There’s just a lot of work to do this week.”  _ You opened your eyes and saw Taeyong looking distressed, his eyes were blown wide. _ “Are we stressing you out?”  _ He choked out, suddenly looking surprisingly smaller. You tensed and sat up straighter, raising your hands to shake them as you said;  _ “No no no! It’s not you guys! It’s because of your last manager. He was planning to have the dreamies do a comeback basically as soon as this 127 tour was done but I think Haechan will need to rest so I moved the dream comeback to August and now because of that Kim Young-min is on my case. _ ” You dropped out all of your worries and slumped further into your chair, pulling your knees up to your chest and balancing your shins against the table so you didn't fall.  _ “You didn't have to do that manager.” _ Said a voice from behind you. You tipped your chair back slightly and saw Haechan standing in the doorway, a hand on the back of his neck. _ “I would have been alright. You didn't need to cause yourself that stress…”  _ You rolled your eyes at him _ . “Haechan, please don't lie. You know well that a comeback is hellish. I don't want you to get hurt, again, may I remind you, because that would absolutely destroy you. To not be able to perform with the dreamies all because of something that could have been avoided if management, me, actually did something. So, I did something.”  _ You smiled at Haechan and then let the chair fall forward again, untangling your legs from the mess they ended up in and you stood up. _ “I'm going to go to my office before I take you guys to the theatres.”  _ You smiled, clapping your hands together. You waved goodbye and quickly left the dorms, heading in the direction of your office. 

As you pulled open your office door you felt a wave of tiredness rush over you. You shake your head and walked to your desk, plopping down into the office chair and opening your emails. You looked over them for a few moments before your eyes began to droop. ‘Shit.` You thought to yourself. You can't sleep now, you promised that you'd go to the theatres. 

  
  


_ “Excuse me,”  _ Jaehyun asked your assistant. The short woman looked up from her files to smile at Jaehyun. _ “What is it, Jaehyun-Nim?” “I was wondering what room was Y/N’s? She was supposed to meet us at the dorms but she hasn't shown up…” _ Your assistant smiled and stood up from her chair, motioning Jaehyun to follow as she walked towards your office.  _ “You can go in. Y/N Eonni tells us not to knock. _ ” Your assistant bowed goodbye and then went back to her desk. Jaehyun looked at the door for a moment. Was it really okay to just go in? He sighed and opened the door a little bit, peeking his head in.  _ “Man-” _ Jaehyun cut himself off when he saw your body slumped forward in the chair, head and arms on the desk and your eyes closed. Jaehyun walked in further and closed the door behind him. He bent down and carefully laid a hand on your shoulder and shook you lightly. 

_ “ _ _ 누나 _ _ .” _ He whispered, continuing to shake your shoulder. 

Your eyes opened and you were met with Jaehyuns face near yours. _ “Oh...Jaehyun. How’d you get here?” _ You asked sleepily, raising a hand to rub your eyes.  _ “Your assistant let me in.” “My assistant? Oh…” _ You suddenly sat upright and looked around at your surroundings.  _ “I'm in my office...The movie!” _ You stood up quickly and grabbed your purse and jacket. _ “I'm so sorry, let's get going!”  _ You said to Jaehyun as you rushed out of the room. 

It wasn't long before the both of you were stood outside of the dorms where all 20 other members were waiting. You were quick to apologize to everyone and then it was an adventure from there. It took awhile for you to get the car ride situation sorted out and by the time you got to the theatres they were beginning to assume you weren't going to come, a minute later and they would have cancelled your reservation. _ “You guys can sit how you want and you can use my phone to place all of your orders!” _ You called out over their chatter.  _ “Okay, settle yourselves in your seats now.” _ You instructed. The boys all listened and soon they were all sat down. Lucas motioned you over with a wave of his hand.  _ “Sit next to me, manager?”  _ You smiled and nodded, plopping yourself into the chair beside him and Jaehyun. You watched as your phone was carefully handed around to each member until it was being passed to you.  _ “What do you want Lucas?”  _ You asked, turning your head to look at him just to see he was already staring at you with narrowed eyes. _ “Lucas?” “Huh? Oh...Whatever Mark got.” _ He answered but was still staring at your face. You chuckled awkwardly and raised a hand to your cheek, wiping at it. _ “Is there something on my face?” “You have a cut on your jaw. I think it’s from when I fell on you.”  _ Lucas said, sounding a little upset. You quirked an eyebrow and laughed, moving a hand to your jaw to feel along with it. _ “I don't feel anything, Lucas. It's okay.” _ Lucas didn't look convinced but dropped it when the movie began to play. You smiled as his expression got happier as the familiar Disney intro blasted throughout the speakers in the large theatre room. 

It wasn't long before everyone was invested into the plot of the movie (apart from Haechan sometimes throwing popcorn at Marks' head because, well, he is a devil child.) While you also would have been enjoying the childish film, you felt your eyes betraying you again as they fluttered closed every so often. Your eyes closed fully and your head slumped to the side. Though, once your head hits a hard surface, your eyes reopened with a start. You sat up straight and ignored Lucas’s quiet laughs, hitting his arm softly. Lucas continued to laugh but threw an arm up and around your shoulders, pulling you closer.  _ “Its okay, manager. Jaehyun Hyung told us you fell asleep at your office so it’s okay if you're tired.” _ He whispered to you in English. You understood most of what you said so you just nodded, closing your eyes and leaning your head onto his shoulder for support. 

Two hours later and each member of NCT was quiet as they waited for someone to volunteer to wake you up. Taeyong sighed and shook his head,  _ “Just carry her back. Manager can sleep in my room and I’ll sleep on the couch.”  _ He offered, looking at both Lucas and Johnny when he said to carry her. Johnny laughed quietly _ “I'll do it. Lucas’s arm must be tired from having her on it and not being able to move.” _ Lucas released a breath of relief when your sleeping form was finally removed from his arm and he stretched it above his head. Johnny held you safely but as weird as possible.  _ “Let’s go then,”  _ Taeyong said, ushering all of the dreamies to the front so he could watch them. _ “The cars are waiting outside. Dreamies together plus Lucas, Wayv plus Yuta and Taeil and then the rest in the last one.”  _ Everyone nodded and walked in their respective groups.  _ “Taeyongie, can you get my bag for me?”  _ Johnny asked quietly, nudging his head in the direction of his seat. Taeyong smiled and nodded, walking quickly towards the seats to pick up the bag and Johnny's jacket. 

Everyone arrived safely to the Dorms and Johnny ended up caring you inside too, and up to Taeyongs bedroom. Johnny laid you down on the bed and then, after putting a blanket over you, turned around and left the room. The tall man made his way downstairs to the living room to see Taeyong tucking a sheet over the leather couch.  _ “I have a spare blanket in my room, Tae. Its been washed recently.”  _ Taeyong smiled and nodded his head, asking to use it. Once Taeyong was fulling settled, Johnny bid goodnight and walked off to his room 

  
  



	2. Jeno is tired

You opened your eyes and stared at the ceiling. The room you were in wasn't your own, the ceiling was smooth for starters, and it was pitch black. You turned your head and saw a half-closed door with a light on the outside of it. You yawned and stretched your arms and legs before standing up out of the bed. You folded the blanket that was put over you and then moved to the door, pulling it open forward. You walked out and looked at the 3 different hallways that you could walk down. You scratched your head and decided to just follow the hallway that still had lights on. As you turned right to do as you intended, a door swung open to reveal a messy-haired Jungwoo. Once you two made eye contact you both gasped and covered your mouths' to stop from screaming. Jungwoo bowed quickly.  _ “Hello, manager~!” _ He whispered, embarrassed but still polite. You smiled and tipped your head forward in response.  _ “Jungwoo, may I ask how I got here?” “Johnny Hyung carried you here and you slept in Taeyong Hyungs room,” _ Jungwoo spoke in an even softer voice, afraid of waking his other members.  _ “Oh...what time is it?” “It’s five-thirty AM right now, Manager.”  _ you nodded thoughtfully _ . “Do you guys usually have breakfast?” _ Jungwoo nodded his head. _ “Taeyong usually makes our food!” _ You smiled, _ “Okay. Thank you Jungwoo. What do you want for breakfast today?” _ Jungwoo tilted his head and pursed his lips. _ “Seaweed soup with turnip and fish, rice and kimchi?”  _ Jungwoo offered, tilting his head.  _ “Oh, and maybe some fruits. Mark really likes watermelon!” _ You smiled wider and nodded, saying goodbye to Jungwoo before moving back down the hallway you were planning to do. You were met with a staircase and began to descend down it, pulling your wallet and a pair of keys out of your pocket. As you reached the bottom of the stairs you saw Ten sitting at the kitchen bar, scrolling on his phone.  _ “Dongsaeng?”  _ You asked quietly, walking till you were beside him. He startled and almost dropped his phone but quickly caught it and squeezed his eyes closed. After a couple of seconds of silence, he sighed a breath of relief and opened his eyes. _ “Sorry, Manager. You scared me.’ _ ” You chuckled quietly, _ “Sorry about that. I'm going to go shopping.”  _ You told him. Ten lifted his head more to fully look at you.  _ “Can I come with? I need some snacks.” _ You nodded, heading towards the door. Ten quickly followed after and locked the door behind both of you.  _ “Ten, you may want to you know...cover up.” _ You said, gesturing to his face and chest. Ten looked down and choked. He was only wearing sweatpants and a crop top that you were almost 100% sure belonged to Taeyong. Ten quickly unlocked the door and you watched him disappear upstairs. You couldn't help but laugh. Though you were quick to shut up when you heard the sound of ruffling sheets and a tired yawn. You peeked your head inside the open door and towards the living room where Taeyong was now sitting up on the couch. His hair was ruffled and his eyes were nearly closed. Your heart fluttered at his baby-ish look. Taeyogn rubbed his eyes before looking around and seeing you at the door.  _ “Eh?” _ He blurted out, staring at you.  _ “Manager? What are you doing halfway out the door?” _ Just as Taeyong finished his question, Ten came running down the stairs with featherlight steps. He was now dressed in a sweater, the same sweatpants and a face mask. Taeyong turned his head to look at Ten and sighed, shaking his head and laying back down on the couch, turning to face away from the both of you. Ten laughed and walked back to the door, walking out with you again and relocking it.  _ “To the shops!” _ Ten called, pointing forward. You laughed and took his wrist into your hand, turning his hand to point left.  _ “They’re that way.”  _ You continued laughing as Tens' face flushed red.  _ “Right. I knew that. I was just testing you! That's it!”  _ You rolled your eyes playfully, teasingly shoving against his shoulder. _ “Let's just go before you embarrass yourself further.”  _ _   
_   
When you managed to reach the shops you were quick to begin moving around the familiar isles, picking up foods and ingredients that you knew were necessary for the dish Jungwoo requested. _ “Why are you buying groceries, Manager?” _ Ten asked, following you around and grabbing a pack of snacks every so often.  _ “I'm going to make you guys breakfast. Mainly a thankyou to Taeyong and Johnny though.” _ You added quickly when you sensed him about to tease you. Ten smiled innocently and continued to follow you around, peeking over your shoulder whenever you were looking and comparing prices and expiry dates. “ _ Are you a good chef, Manager?”  _ Ten asked suddenly, standing behind you as you picked up some seaweed. You hummed, placing a package of the better quality item into your basket.  _ “I suppose. I’ve worked with other companies and I usually made the group or the staff meals for special occasions.” _ You answered, continuing forward down the aisle.  _ “Ah...Will you make meals for us often then?” _ You laughed and turned around to look at Ten. _ “Every time you guys win an award or release a new song, I’ll cook for you. Is that good?” _ Ten nodded, smiling happily.  _ “Ten, do you miss Thailand?” _ Ten paused at your sudden question.  _ “I….Well, yes. Of course I do, but I also really like it here.”  _ You nodded, smiling to yourself. _ “I have a secret to tell you.” “What is it?” _ Ten asked, intrigued. _ “You guys are going to be going to Thailand really soon.”  _ You grinned at Ten.  _ “And not for company stuff. Just a little vacation for after the Superhuman tour.”  _ Ten looked at you and felt his heart flutter. A literal angel you are.  _ “But don't tell anyone, I promised the other managers that I wouldn't tell you guys.”  _ You laughed.  __ “Thank you, Y/N.”  ten walked forward and pulled you into a gentle hug. You continued to quietly laugh as you patted Tens back. 

  
  


It wasn't long till both of you arrived back at the dorms. You stood behind Ten as he opened the door and were shocked to see every single member, minus Jungwoo, now in the living room area. They were playing video games or shouting. Haechan was sat beside Mark, nuzzling his arm as he begged for Mark to show him any form of attention. Though as they all heard the front door open, their heads turned in that direction and grew quiet before erupting back into loud courses of _ “Manager!” “ _ _ 누나 _ _ !” “You’re back.”  _ And some hellos. Ten scoffed and rolled his eyes.  _ “Alright. Say hi to her but not me. Alright, I get it.” _ You laughed and waved to everyone before following Ten to the kitchen. You began to search the cupboards for the items you knew you were going to need. Soon members began to file into the kitchen and watched you curiously. You raised an eyebrow at all of them but shrugged to yourself, continuing to make the food. _ “Wow, this is way different than watching Taeyong make our food! It feels like I'm at home!” _ Mark gasped, leaning his head onto his hand as he watched you in wonder. Johnny laughed at Mark but rested his chin on top of the younger members' head and also watched you.  _ “Ah! I’ve been meaning to say thank you, Johnny! I hope I wasn't too heavy!” _ You beamed at him as you stirred some ingredients together.  _ “No worries! It was so easy!” “Hey~ , that's my thing.” _ Jungwoo pouted as he entered the kitchen. Johnny laughed and ushered Jungwoo over. Jungwoo quickly moved forward and slotted himself against Johnny's side and wrapped his arms around Marks' waist. You heard Mark squeal from the unexpected touch and you couldn't help but laugh. _ “Manager!! That's not funny!” _ He whined and you couldn't help but laugh harder, releasing the spoon you were using in favour of holding your stomach.  _ “Three years. Three years I've basically had my head shoved so far up Marks ass it came out of his head and he freaks out every time I hold his waist but when Jungwoo does it he only makes a sound? Ah- Seriously?”  _ Jungwoo laughed and turned his head to stick his tongue out at Haechan. _ “But I'm Baby.” _ Johnny nodded,  _ “You can't argue with the facts, Haechan. He IS the baby.”  _ As you were enjoying their oddly cute bickering, your phone began to ring. You grabbed it out of your pocket and balanced it between your shoulder and ear, continuing to make the breakfast. _ “Hello, Manager Y/N speaking.” “안녕하세요, Manager Y/N. Have you been checking your socials lately?” “Ah, 안녕하세요, Assistant Mu-Hak! No, I have not had the time to check those. What is it? Is something wrong?” “No, nothing is wrong! But Taeyongs birthday is coming up and you said you wanted to do some promotions for him and well, one of the main screens in NYC has offered to trade with us! Adidas was originally going to have that board but it’s fine if the boys sponsor their brand for a couple of days.” “That's all?”  _ You asked excited to which the assistant responded to with a loud _ ‘Yes!’ “Thank you, Mu-Hak!” _ You then hung up the phone and turned around to look at all of the boys. You smiled widely and began to jump up and down.  _ “Yes! Yes! Yes!”  _ You clapped excitedly and began to do a happy dance, laughing the entire time. _ “Ah!! I'm so excited!” _

_ “Do you know what just happened?” _ Mark whispered up to Johnny as he watched you in amusement. _ “Something about Taeyong and Adidas? Maybe he got sponsored by them?”  _ _   
_ You moved towards Taeyong, still dancing, and took his hands into your own. You began to coax him into dancing with you, which he hesitantly did.  _ “Manager, may I ask why exactly we are dancing?” _ Taeyong asked over your laughter.  _ “I got you a birthday present!” _ You exclaimed, twirling him with a loud laugh.  _ “Ah? A birthday present has you this excited?”  _ Doyoung asked, watching the two with an expression.  _ “You’ll understand when it happens!”  _ You exclaimed happily, letting go of Taeyong in favour of rushing to the food to make sure nothing goes wrong. 

It only took another few minutes for you to calm down and for the food to finish. You carried dish after dish into the dinning room, balancing things carefully. _ “Alright!” _ You remarked, hands on your hips as you smiled at the presentation. You turned around and looked at the boys crowded around, awaiting the go ahead to begin eating. You smiled and nodded, letting them seat themselves as they wished. By the end you were squished between Lucas and Mark. You waited to eat in favour of watching the boys each take their first bite of your food. When there was a positive reaction, you began to eat.  _ “Manager, do you have a boyfriend?”  _ You choked on your rice, coughing against your hands as you processed Lucas’s sudden question. You swallowed your food and took a sip of water before turning to look at Lucas.  _ “Why do you ask?”  _ Lucas pursed his lips into a pout and turned in his seat so he was facing you. _ “I don't know. You’re just a great person so I assumed somebody would have wanted to call you theirs.” _ You laughed and shook your head. _ “The only boys in my life are you guys. I'm too busy for personal relationships like that." _ Lucas grinned and nodded happily. _ "Eh?! You're happy about that?"  _ You gasped, glaring playfully at him. " _ Of course I am, now we get you all to ourselves!"  _ Lucas cooed, raising his hands to pinch your cheeks. You hit his hands away, huffing. _ "Selfish."  _ You mumbled, shoveling some rice into your mouth. Lucas just laughed loudly and moved onto having a conversation with Chenle. The two were loud enough for you to feel as if you were already apart of the conversation, so, you felt no need to talk. 

It was a few days later when Renjun called you, asking for you to come pick them up. _ “Hey, Manager? Would it be possible for you to pick us up from the event? Jang-mi said she wouldn’t be able to pick us up.” “Eh? Why not?” “Something about Johnny being late.”  _ You sighed and rubbed your face before nodding. _ “Yeah, okay okay. Ill be there in a bit.”  _

You heard as Renjun announced to the other dreamies that you agreed to pick them up.  _ “THANK YOU, MANAGER!” _ You heard Chenle screams in the background and you couldn't help but laugh.  _ “Okay, im hanging up now. See you guys soon.” _ You pressed the red button and began to pack your items. 

You were now on the road, constantly checking to your right to look at your GPS. It’s been fifteen minutes since Renjun first called and you were still only half way there. You sighed and leant back in the car seat, puffing your cheeks in annoyance. You spoke out loud,  _ “Siri, call Renjun.” _ The robotic woman's voice answered with a confirmation and then rings began to echo throughout your car. _ “Manager? Where are you?” “Ahhhh, I’m so sorry but there’s a lot of traffic. It’s clearing up now and im actually driving but it seems like there’ll be more in about two minutes. I may be awhile.” “Should we call a taxi?” “I think that may be best, I’ll see you guys at the dorm, okay?” _ Renjun sighed, knowing Chenle would be disappointed not to see you as planned. _ “Okay manager. Drive safe.”  _ You listened for the beep before you began to cuss out the person in front of you. They really were driving as slow as possible in an already slow lane. Just as you were about to honk, you watched their right turn signal begin to blink. You thanked whichever god was on your side and began to increase your MPH to the allowed amount. You were about to reach over and turn on your radio when you felt your body moving sideways. It felt as if someone was shoving against you and then everything went silent.    
It was as if you could hear faint screaming but it wasn't really noticeable over how utterly silent everything is. You felt pain but you weren’t sure where. It felt like hours of this in and out went on before you opened your eyes and were met with a flash of the sky and then the concrete of the road. Just as your car finally stopped spinning, another one slammed into the side again and you felt your seatbelt snap and your body falling through the already shattered windshield. Your near-lifeless body fell onto the ground and was soon covered by a large sheet of metal and shattered glass. That screaming was ringing in your ears again. Was that you? Once again time dragged on and you were stuck staring into the familiar dark shine of your cars passenger side door. You felt as if it was mocking you. Telling you that you’re too weak to push it off, that you can't even do something as simple as that and you’re now stuck. Stuck under it to slowly feel the pain come. To feel the flow of your blood, that was once in your body, drip off of your chin and onto the road. It was a few moments of this mocking before a new sound reached you, one that finally wasn't your own screams. Sirens.

Jisung sat in the car, on top of Jenos lap. _ “Do you think Y/N got out of that traffic okay?”  _ Renjun turned to look at the four boys in the back of the taxi.  _ “Yeah, She’s probably almost back by now.” “Excuse me, sir. We may need to take another route. There has been an accident on this one.” _ The driver spoke up. Renjun turned back around and stared at the lineup of cars. There was one car in the front that was tipped onto its top and was missing two car doors, the sides smashed in and all of the glass shattered. _ “Oh my… yes, taking a new route would be better. Thank you.”  _ Chenle looked out of the window to see the accident. His heart tightened and he felt sadness swept over him.  _ “I hope everyone is okay.” _ As the taxi driver did a quick turn, Jeno looked out the window to look at all of the cars. He couldn't help but feel like the most damaged vehicle looked a lot like the car you drove. He waved his worries though. Anyone can have that car model. 

The dreamies all arrived safely to their dorm and they got out, thanking the driver. The five of them moved to the front steps and advanced up to knock. Taeyong opened the door and smiled widely before frowning.  _ "Isn't manager with you?" _ Jeno felt his stomach drop.  _ "No, she said traffic was too bad and she recommended us to just get a taxi."  _ Taeyong pursed his lips before smiling and nodding, letting the five dreamies into the room.  _ "How was the event? Difficult? Easy?" _ Haechan immediately came downstairs to ask ask his members how everything went. _ "Everything went perfectly." "It sucked though." _ Chenle grumbled, crossing his arms. _ "It's weird not having you there! You haven't even graduated yet." _ Haechan laughed and walked forward to ruffle Chenles hair. _ "I'm sorry, I'll be with you guys next time." _ As the dreamies left to go take a nap, tired from their travels, Lucas, Mark and Johnny all came running down the stairs.  _ "Hyung! Do you know where manager is? She said she'd take us out for ice cream!"  _ Mark excitedly said to Taeyong.  _ "When did she say she'd be here?" "Long enough for us to already be ready before shes here." _ Lucas joked, though he was also serious. Taeyong frowned and pulled out his phone.  _ "Let me call her, she was supposed to get here before the kids."  _ He dialed your number and then put his phone to his ear, listening to the ringing. 

After 4 rings he gave up and ended the call.  _ "She hasn't answered, she was probably called in for manager work at the office. How about I bring you guys out for ice cream?" _ Taeyong offered. Lucas deflated a little but was quick to begin smiling again and nodding along with the other two. _ "Alright, Hyung. Thank you!" _ Lucas said, pulling the other two excited boys out of the dorm. Taeyong laughed and shook his head before calling up the stairs,  _ "Yangyang? Do you want to go get ice cre-"  _ Taeyong was cut off by the familiar wayv member sliding into view.  _ "Yes!" _ Taeyong laughed again and motioned for the younger member to go out to the car. 

Jeno was beginning to feel sick. It's been three days since any of the NCT boys have seen you and he's begun to think more and more about that look-a-like car _ . "Should we ask? We can stop by her office and ask around?"  _ Jeno suggested suddenly. Conversation at the table stopped and everyone looked at him.  _ "She may just be on vacation."  _ Yuta offered, taking another bite of his dinner. _ "She would have told us. At least sent an email. I'm really not feeling too good about this."  _ As the other members were about to try and console Jeno, their phones all went off. A text? From the CEO?

**Mrs.Y/N is currently away for personal family issues. If you wish to contact her further, you can't. Bring your problems to her assistant. **

Jeno stared at the text, his stomach dropping. Why would the CEO text them about this? Why wouldn't Y/N's assistant tell them. The issue must be a big one to involve the CEO.  _ "Well, I guess that's our answer." Johnny _ spoke up first and Jeno felt like screaming. Why does no one else find this weird?

Everyone went back to eating their dinner and continuing their conversations as Jeno stared down at his plate, pushing around his food. Jeno felt as a hand lightly patted his knee.and he didn't have to look to know it was Jaemins. _ "I'll go to the office with you, okay?"  _ Jaemin whispered. Jeno looked up and towards Jaemin, tears brimming his eyes. _ "Thank you."  _ Jaemin smiled and pat Jenos thigh once more before turning back to talk with Renjun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, updates wont always be this fast 😭


	3. Marksung are worried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hasnt been proofread and I dont have an editor i-  
If you think this chapter is doodoo, just know that i agree

Jeno and Jaemin stood outside of the office building.  _ "You first."  _ Jaemin said, gesturing forward. Jeno frowned but did as told, opening the door to walk in. The two walked towards where Y/N's office is. On their way they spotted the familiar assistant running past them to her desk.  _ "Ah! Assistant-ah? Can we talk to you?"  _ Your assistant paused and turned her head to look at the two idols. _ "Yes, yes. What's the problem?"  _ Jeno looked at Jaemin and then back to the assistant. _ "It's about Manager...do you know where she is?" _ Your assistant hummed, leaning forward in her chair. _ "Y/N has been taken off of all of our schedules for the next couple months. The CEO says its family business but Y/N has never mentioned her family before. The only thing she said is that her and her family don't talk."  _ Jeno felt his chest tighten.  _ "Thank you. _ " Jeno and Jaemin both tipped their heads forward before leaving.  _ "Do you think the CEO is lying?" _ Jaemin whispered, noticing his best friends put off aura.  _ "Yes. I do."  _

When the two boys reached the dorm and walked in, they were met by a silent building. Every single member was sitting in the living room, looking at the TV.  _ "Guys?" _ Jaemin called out. Lucas turned his head to look at the two, his eyes red and puffy. _ "Lucas hyung?"  _ Jeno asked, startled by the crying boy.  _ "Jeno, Jaemin. Come here." _ Taeyong called, patting the spot beside him. The two walked over but as they were walking, Jeno looked towards the TV and gasped. Jeno stared at the image of your body laying in the hospital bed, tubes in your mouth and nose and wrapping covering your forehead. Band Aids were stuck all over your face but he knew it was you. They all knew it was you. Jeno felt tears immediately fall down his cheeks, his knees feeling weak. Jeno wasn't sure what to do first, throw up or collapse. The first option seemed to come without a choice as Jeno slapped a hand against his mouth, turning and running to the bathroom.  _ "Jeno!" _ Taeyong yelled, quickly running after him. Jaemin stood frozen, staring at the TV.  _ "Is she...is she braindead?" _ He asked quietly. Lucas released a choked sob at the thought. Johnny stood up and walked over to Jaemin, taking him by his arm to gently lead the younger to the couches.  _ "We don't know what her condition is other than she almost died in the ambulance. _ " Lucas stood up from the couch and walked upstairs, slamming his bedroom door shut. Johnny and Mark both looked at the stairs, frowning. _ "I'll go talk to him."  _ Jungwoos soft voice spoke up. Everyone nodded and watched as the boy left up the stairs.  _ "Lucas? Can I come in?" _ Lucas opened the door slightly before walking to his bed and falling face first into it. Jungwoo pushed the door open and then closed it once he walked in.  _ "Lu, talk to me. What's going on up there." _ Lucas sniffled, rolling over onto his back to look at Jungwoo who was now sat on the foot of the bed.  _ "I...She's the first one who hasn't discouraged us. She's the first one who didn't yell at us. She's the only one who loved all of us equally. And now she might die."  _ Lucas' bottom lip quivered and he wrapped his arms around himself. Jungwoo bit his lip.  _ "We don't know that, Lu. Y/N may make it through this. She's a fighter, we both know that." _ Jungwoo moves forward on the bed and laid down beside Lucas. Lucas nodded through his tears and shuffled forward to curl himself around Jungwoo. 

Taeyong sat on the floor with Jeno pressed against his side. The two sat in silence until Jeno spoke up,  _ "The day we were driving back we saw a car accident. I saw the car at the front and I….I knew it was hers. I should have said something." _ Taeyong shook his head immediately.  _ "No, you were the only one who pushed about her absence Jeno. Don't beat yourself up like this."  _ The leader assured, guiding Jenos head to his shoulder.  _ “Do you want to go visit her?”  _ Taeyong whispered, petting through Jenos hair _ . “Can we? Right now?”  _ Jeno sat upright, looking at Taeyong with puppy eyes. _ “Yes. Since the visitors is limited to only four, how about I bring you, Lucas and Jungwoo first?”  _ Jeno nodded and stood up, rinsing his mouth with water from the sink. _ “Okay, lets go.” _

It didn't take too long before Taeyong was parked in the visitor section of the hospital. _ “Okay, let’s go.” _ He said but no one made any advancements to leave the vehicle. _ “I’ll go first and find her room number.” _ Lucas offered. _ “I’ll go with you?” _ Lucas shook his head at Taeyong and opened the car door, slipping out. The tall idol made his way to the front doors and slowly pulled them open, the smell of cleaner immediately assaulting his nostrils. Lucas walked to the front desk and waited for the woman behind to acknowledge him. Said woman looked up from her paper notes and smiled at him, bowing her head slightly. _ “Hello, how can I help you, sir?” _ Lucas smiled awkwardly and pulled out a picture of you on his phone. _ “Im looking for Y/N Y/L/N’s room number? We’re family and we just heard about the crash she was in.”  _ The lady squinted closer at the photo and then pulled up a clipboard, flipping through some pages to look at the pictures.  _ “Ah! Yes! She’s currently at physical therapy but she is staying in room D-302.” _ Lucas nodded and bowed his head in thanks before turning around and walking back out to the car.  _ “Room D-302. She’s not there right now but we can wait for her.” _ Lucas said when he opened the car door. Taeyong nodded and got out, waiting with Lucas for Jungwoo and Jeno. Soon everyone was out of the car and making their way to the managers room. 

It was about half an hour before you were being pushed back to your room. You smiled at the nurse in thanks as she pushed open the door for you. _ “Do you need help getting back into bed, miss?” _ You shook your head, _ “No, I can do it. Thank you.” _ You waved goodbye to the nurse and wheeled yourself into the room. It took a moment for you to reach the bed and as you did you noticed a pair of feet. You followed the legs up and saw Lucas staring down at you with watery eyes. You looked around more and saw that Jungwoo, Taeyong and Jeno were also there.  _ “Oh? Hi guys.” _ You smiled, waving at the other three on the other side of your room. Lucas got onto his knees in front of you and wrapped his arms around your waist, his head on your stomach. You tried not to flinch from the sudden weight. _ “Lucas? What’s wrong?”  _ Lucas didn’t answer as he cried into your hospital gown. _ “Hey, hey! What's with the tears?” You asked, reaching a hand up to lay on Lucas’ back. “I thought you were going to die.” Lucas muttered into your stomach, sniffling as he held onto you tighter. “Oh...Well, I’m sure you guys already know that I was in a car crash. My injuries are a Femur Shaft Fracture, a broken wrist and I had some internal bleeding but the rest is just cuts from the glass or the road. The doctors took care of me well and my surgeries went well too. I’m going to be discharged in two days.” "Isn't that too soon? You're still in a wheelchair…"  _ Taeyong asked, looking at you nervously. "Oh, this? I'm just using this until I get used to the crutches. They're way harder than you'd think!" You laughed, looking towards the crutches by the door. "Anyways, I have to get into that very comfortable bed." You said, more so directed towards Lucas. The idol looked up at you and then nodded slowly, unwrapping his arms from around you before standing up. You wheeled closer to your bed and held onto the handles, using all of your upper body strength to push yourself upwards and onto your one foot. You hopped until you were turned around, butt right at the edge of the bed. You sat down and then scooted back before bending over to lift your legs up and onto the bed. "Okay! Now, what can I do for you guys? It's been awhile since I've seen you!" You smile, though you were a little hurt that they didn't visit earlier. Jungwoo sat down in the chair beside your bed and pulled out his phone, handing it to you after tapping it. You took the phone and looked down to see your boss' number and a text from him. "Family issues? Ha! He never was the best at lying, huh? Why would he even text you when he's the reason those news reporters came and started taking my picture on the first day I got here?" You questioned, handing Jungwoo his phone back. "You're getting discharged in two days right?" Lucas asked, sitting at the foot of your bed, actually putting your feet up onto his lap. "Yup!" Lucas looked down, "What if people come?" "Oh, that's fine! If you guys are here there'll be security. Plus the hospital security and probably my nurse." Lucas looked back up with a smile, nodding happily. "Okay! As long as you don't get hurt." You raised an eyebrow and then looked down at your leg and wrist. Lucas followed your line of sight and felt his mouth twitching, almost pulling into a smile. Lucas was really happy that you still had your jokester attitude. “I think it’s too late to say that, Lucas.” You chuckled, grinning at him. You looked away from Lucas and towards the others. Jeno was still stood in the same spot as when you first came into the room. He was frozen staring at you and his eyebrows were furrowed, teeth worrying at his bottom lip muscle. “Jeno?” You called out to him. The teen met your eyes and it felt as if you could see the moment the wall he had broke down. Tears freely fell from Jenos eyes and he fell onto his knees, sobbing harshly into his hands. Your jaw dropped as you watched him,wanting but unable to move. “Hey, Jeno. Its okay. Look at me, please.” You called out again, sititng up straight. Jeno didnt make any advancements to raise his head but his breathing became more stable. You gently pushed Lucas’ hands off of your ankles and lowered yourself off of the bed. You held an arm out for one of the boys to keep you stable. Taeyong quickly latched onto you and helped you towards Jeno. You carefully sat down in front of him and pulled his hands away, holding them in your own. “I’m here, Jeno. I’m okay.” Jeno shook his head, eyes still not opening. “I saw….I saw your car the day of the crash! I fucking saw your car but I didnt tell anybody until it was too late! We could have been here sooner, I could have-” You let go of Jenos hands and cupped his cheeks instead, cutting off his words by smushing his cheeks. “No. No ifs or coulds or woulds. You have no right to even try to blame yourself for this. It was an accident that could have happened any day to anyone. It’s even better that you guys didnt know. Im pretty sure Lucas over there would have had at east eight heartattacks if he saw me before the surgery. If you really feel bad, all you have to do i promise me that you’ll stop crying and look at me, okay?” Jeno nodded and opened his eyes, looking at you intently. “I was so scared...When we saw the news report of you...I…” Jeno didnt finish his sentence and instead moved closer to you, dropping his head onto your shoulder. You sighed and held him close, petting the back of his head. "I'm okay, Jeno. All of you," you looked up at the other three boys who were watching you and Jeno ", stop worrying about me. I am the best manager you've ever had right? There's no way I'd leave you now. My job is so easy." You stuck your tongue out at them. Jungwoo giggled and you felt your heart soar. 

After a few more minutes of Jeno saying "just a couple more seconds." You were finally released from the hug. "Okay I know I jsut talked big tall about how I'm okay but both of my legs fell asleep and I cant get up." You smiled sheepishly. Lucas laughed loudly, sitting up from the hospital bed and help you up. He picked you up from under your armpits and then held onto your arm to lead you back to the bed. "Okay now while I love you four a lot, where are the rest of my kids?" You asked excitedly. "Are we not your favourites, manager-nim?" Jungwoo pouted. You looked at him, pursing your lips. "Well…" Jungwoo frowned and released a "Humph" noise, turning his head away from you. "I miss my babies! Chenle, Jisung, YangYang, Mark. I miss my babies." You whined to the back of Jungwoos head. "But I'm baby!" He shouted quietly, looking at you again. "But you're my big baby. I need the little ones. Not seeing them everyday makes me feel uneasy. What troubles are they causing now that I'm not around?" This was a genuine question that you directed towards Taeyong. "To be honest? They've been horribly more annoying than usual. Jisung and Mark both have been craving skinship now that you weren't around to ruffle their hair every time they made a mild achievement. And I've tried to substitute! I truly did! But they said my hand wasn't the same and I was doing it wrong!" "Two days ago Mark stayed on my back for about 4 hours… I thought he fell asleep but he was just sitting up there and wouldn't get off. They really miss you." You frowned at both of Taeyongs and Lucas' stories, feeling your heart shatter. "If I don't see them in the end 3 hours I think my heart may just collapse." "We'll have them come in in turns. Having them all at once will result in your ribs breaking." Taeyong jokes, but he was also being serious. "I'm okay with that." Taeyong glared at you, feeling his nurturing instincts immediately taking that as a challenge. "If I hear you even mumble the word' "ow" I'm immediately firing you as our manager until you're two hundred percent healed." Taeyong threatened, pointing a finger at you. You glared at him. "You wouldn't dare." Taeyong glared back twice as hard, shaking his finger at you. "Sheesh, okay! You didn't need to wag the finger at me!" 

  
  


It was a couple hours before every single member of NCT was crowded into the waiting room closest to your room. You could hear them fighting over who next got to come see you and eventually they all went silent. You looked towards the door and watched as it opened to reveal Chenle, Jisung, Johnny and Doyoung. You waved at all of them, smiling brightly. "Hey!" Jisung looked at you and his eyes widened. "Why are so many of your wounds not covered!" He wailed, rushing forward to gently lift up your arm to look at the scrapes that you got when your body slid against the road. "Ah, those aren't serious and aren't at risk of infection so there was no need to, Jisungie." You cooed, raising your other arm to ruffle his hair. Jisung froze when he felt your fingers thread through his locks. You watched in shock as Jisungs eyes filled with tears and he nuzzled his head into your hand. "Oh my God, Jisungie." You whined, looking at his heart wrenching reaction. "Come here you big baby." Jisung got onto the bed and slotted himself beside you, wrapping his arms tightly around you. You looked at the other three members and saw them hesitating but wanting to come and join the hug. You gestured them over with your finger. Johnny was the last to come over. Johnny was a little older than you and while it annoyed you, he also was quick to begin acting like your big brother. Johnny placed his hand on top of your head, ruffling your hair similar to how you ruffled Jisungs. 

"How have you all been?" You asked, not liking how everyone, even Chenle, was just silently crying and hugging you. Doyoung spoke up first. "We weren't told of your condition so we were still doing practices and promotions. I guess that's why they didn't want to tell us ...we are skipping an interview to be here." You raised your hand and hit Johnny on the back of the head. "Fool! You know how hard I worked to get you guys that interview!" You said to Doyoung, ignoring Johnny's loud shout of "Why'd you hit me!?". "We all agreed you're more important, Noona." You cooed at Doyoung. "Aiii! Why do you pretend to be cold when you're so nice!" 

It came time for the boys to leave but Jisung had fallen asleep where he was, still pressed into your side. "Its okay. I'm sure my doctors will accept me having 5 in a room, Jisungie can stay." You assured Johnny after the older suggested taking Jisung. Johnny nodded and walked out. It wasn't long before four more members walked in. 

Haechan, Ten, Kun and Taeil all entered the room quietly, smiling at you. You smiled back at all of them and ushered them closer. Ten sat down in the chair beside your bed, reaching a hand out to hold your free one. "Wah, Jisungie ah looks so cute like this." Haechan whispered, shoving his face closer to Jisungs to further enhance his vision of the sleeping teen. "I know!" You cooed back quietly, looking at the sleeping boy. "Mark will probably end up like this too." Kun said, chuckling quietly. "Was it hard for him and Jisung? How'd they react when they saw the news. I hope they weren't too spooked…" Taeil pursed his lips, thinking back to that day. "They both cried. We had to get them both to leave the room since the news was showing some pretty graphic pictures. Mark ended up staying attached to Johnny and Lucas after that and Jisung didn't talk to anyone at all but Chenle and Jaemin." You frowned and subconsciously held Jisung tighter. "Shit… I should have been more careful on the road." You grumbled out, tilting your head back to stare at the white ceiling. "Wasn't it a drunk driver that hit you? He came from off road so there's no way you could have avoided it." Ten reasoned in a mix of every language he knows, too flustered and tired to even try and think about his speech. You thanked Ten, squeezing his hand reassuringly. 

Next came in Hendery, Xiaojun, YangYang and Jaehyun. As soon as Yangyang walked in, he ran straight towards your bed, only slowing down when he saw Jisung. "Wait! How am I supposed to hug you if he's leeching!" You laughed and opened up your other arm, exposing the other side of your body for him to cling onto. YangYang grinned and climbed onto the bed, squishing himself into your side like Jisung. "Come over." You waved at the other three. This seems to be a recurring thing. One runs over and the other 3 stand awkwardly. Hendery grabbed Xiaojuns hand and tugged him towards the chairs. Jaehyun stood on the opposite side of the bed, placing a hand on your cheek. "You have so many cuts and bruises...does it hurt?" You blushed from the intense stare he was giving you and shake your head, turning your attention to the sheets. "I'm on pain killers... and the scrapes dont hurt. They just look bad." Jaehyun nodded and took his hand off of your face, brushing your hair back. "When do you get discharged?" Jaehyun asked, petting through your hair. "Two days." "Okay. Me and Taeyong will cancel all plans then and we'll all come to pick you up." You smiled and thanked him. After you and Jaehyun finished your more serious conversation, Hendery began to tell you a story about how Taeyong brought a little frog home and forgot to tell anyone. 

After Hendery finished telling his story it was time for them to switch groups. Jaemin, Yuta, WinWin and Renjun walked in. You stared at Yutas hair. "Woah!! It looks so good like this, Yuta." You complimented his long, curly brown hair. Yuta grinned and felt his shoulders untense. He was worries you wouldn't be acting the same as he remembers. All four of the boys walk in together and sit around you. They each took turns to tell you they missed you and how they were without you. "Who filled in for me while I was gone?" You asked. "The assistant WayV manager. You groaned, rubbing your temple. "Why him? I've been trying to get rid of him for months. Were you okay, WinWin? Did he let you do anything with 127?" Winwin shook his head. "No. He had me practice instead of doing an interview with them." You felt your face get hot from anger and you would scream if it wasn't for Jisung still sleeping against you. "All of my hard work just for a man to screw it up in a couple days. Ridiculous. When I get back we'll do a video for you, okay? Whatever you like. Dance, singing, a vlog. It's for you and the fans so you can choose what it'll be about." WinWin smiled at you as if you were the only good left in the world. Yuta grinned happily at WinWin, throwing an arm over his shoulders. 

The last person to walk in was Mark. He opened the door quietly and closed it behind himself. He didn't look up from the floor as he walked towards you. "Hey, Mark Baby." You called quietly. Mark looked up at you finally and his lip quivered but no tears fell. "I said I wasn't going to cry." Mark whispered, sitting down beside you. He didn't hug you but he did let you wrap an arm around him. You both sat in silence, aside from Jisungs quiet snoring. Mark was biting his lip, staring at your wrapped up leg. "I…does it hurt?" He asked quietly, rolling over so his chest was against your side, legs curled up to avoid hitting yours. "No, it doesn't hurt.” Mark nodded, mumbling a "good". "Do you wanna sleep too Mark?" You asked after another moment of silence. You knew he didn't like to express his emotions too much and this was probably draining his energy. Mark nodded again. You smiled and slowly lowered yourself further into the bed so you were sandwiched between Mark and Jisung. You raised your wrapped leg and placed it onto the dangling harness so you could sleep without accidentally injuring it. Mark placed his head onto your shoulder as Jisung placed his on your chest, his ear above your heart. "Okay. Sleep well, Mark." You spoke to him softly, rubbing his back slowly. Mark did not respond, already falling in and out of consciousness. 

Johnny and Lucas walked into the room soon after Mark fell asleep. They both sat on the chairs beside your bed and quietly explained that they'd stay the night with you and the two sleeping members. You nodded slightly in understanding. Lucas couldn't help but coo as Mark snuggled closer to you. He quickly took out his phone and began to take a few pictures. 

“Thank you two for taking care of Mark.” You whispered to them, looking at the spoken about boy beside you. 

Johnny smiled at you and placed a hand on your ankle, gently squeezing it. "Two more days." He whispered to himself, staring at your leg as he wandered off into his own thoughts. You looked at Lucas and raised your hand up towards him, coaxing him to take it into his own. Lucas was quick to accept it, connecting your hands together. "How has Johnny been, Lu?" Lucas frowned and looked towards his hyung, shaking his head. "Silent. He went into these ...fits of complete isolation. He wouldn't eat or drink some days. Taeyong hyung and zten hyung were the only ones he let pester him about it while Johnny helped take care of the dreamies. You frowned and shook your head, looking towards Johnny, who was still zoned out. 

"Two days and we'll be normal again." You promised, squeezing Lucas' hand. Lucas smiled at you, leaning down to nuzzle his face into your hand, missing when you would hold his cheeks so you praised him. 

After two days of Mark refusing to leave your side, he followed you to the bathroom and sat outside the door, it was time for you to leave. You watched as Taeil signed you out, offering to do so before hand. You thanked him and then you were in a wheelchair. Jaehyun stood behind you, holding onto the handles to carefully push you forward. Mark and Jisung both hovered around beside you, warning Jaehyun of any possible inconveniences on the ground. You could already hear the sound of news people standing outside, the sounds of their cameras and yelling. You sighed. You were just trying to leave the hospital. "Don't worry, we brought all of the security here today to make a barrier all the way to the car." Johnny said from somewhere behind you. You turnt your head back and smiled at him.

As you reached the doors to exit the hospital, you saw Lucas waiting outside along with Chenle and Doyoung. The three were waiting, Lucas was holding your crutches. Jaehyun pushed you until you were in front of them and you stood up, taking the crutches from Lucas. "Alright! Let's get back home!" You laughed happily, excited to get back to working with all of the twenty one boys. "Absolutely! But you aren't stepping hundred feet within a cell phone or the office. You aren't working." Doyoung said, reaching into your front pocket to take your phone and give it to Chenle, who put it into a box and locked it. "All of your files are in here too. No working." Chenle said, pointing a finger at you accusingly. You pouted but understood that they are worried. "Okay, okay. Whatever. Let's get home." A nurse took the wheelchair from Jaehyun and then you all set off to the van. Mark and Jisung stood as close to you as physically possible and Johnny walked right behind you. They acted like they were guarding you, which seemed unnecessary but once again, they're worried and you get it. 

You smiled at some cameras and nodded in acknowledgment at a few fans before you reached the van. Mark put your arm around his shoulder as Jisung took the crutches. Mark helped you into the van and then sat you down on his lap in the front seat. He held your waist tightly before putting your foot up on the dashboard, keeping your leg elevated. "Its a 30 minute drive, if you need anything, let me know." You nodded and smiled at Mark, looking out the window to watch the other members get safely into their vehicles. Yuta, Jisung, Lucas and Taeyong got into the same van as you and Mark. "Make sure to keep her leg steady, Hyung." Jisung said, watching the two of you like a hawk. You chuckled and reached a hand back to pat Jisungs lower leg, the only thing you could reach. Marl hummed in acknowledgment before gently moving you head to lay against his shoulder. You saw no point in trying to move so you let him hold you. He felt the need to keep you safe and you weren't going to take that from him if it'd make him feel better, even though he was acting like a dog. 

A couple minutes into the drive and you had fallen asleep. Mark barely breathed because he was so scared of waking you up. You looked peaceful and comfortable and he didn't want to ruin that for you, so, he stayed silent and still.

It wasn't long until you reached the dorms and Mark was carrying you out of the van. He thanked the driver and then you were being moved into the dorms. "Who's bedroom?" Taeyong looked up and then looked around. "Well, she should stay on the bottom floor, I don't want her trying to walk down the stairs by herself." Everyone agreed. "Mark's room then. His has a bathroom and is closest to the kitchen." Haechan spoke up, pointing towards the room. Mark was already moving towards his room before Haechan finished his explanation. Jisung and Lucas followed behind. 

Mark set you down on his bed and went into his closet. The black haired canadian grabbed out an extra blanket and then walked back to place it over you. All three of the boys watched you for a few moments before walking out of the room and leaving the door open. "We should have someone stay with Y/N at all times, just in case." Jaehyun suggested. Mark shot his hand up. "I will! I'll stay with her." Taeyong looked the boy over and frowned. "You should take care of yourself Mark. How about you watch over her tomorrow?" Mark frowned but nodded. "I'll watch her." Renjun offered. Taeyong smiled and thanked Renjun. Renjun walked towards Mark's room and closed the door half way before walking in and sitting down beside you. You rolled over and looked at him. "Hey, Ren." He looked back at you and sighed before falling backwards onto the bed. He folded his hands on top of his stomach and stared up at the ceiling. "You really scared us, Manager." Renjun mumbled, turning his head to look at you. He lifted one of his hands from their folded position and put it on your head, ruffling your hair. You smiled sadly at him. "I'm sorry. This won't ever happen again." You knew that making this promise could be dangerous but you wanted to put Renjuns mind at ease. Renjun released a puff of air, his shoulders relaxing. 

"Go back go sleep, manager. I'll be here when you wake up." Renjun said, looking back up towards the ceiling, pulling his hand back and placing it onto his stomach. You nodded and closed your eyes. 


	4. Taeyong ...

It must have been a couple of hours before you woke up again because the smell of dinner food filled your nostrils. You opened your eyes and lifted your hands to rub the sleep out of them. Renjun was no longer in the same room and you were forced, well, you weren't but you're also stubborn, to get out of bed on your own. You pushed the blankets off of you and turned your body until your feet fell flat against the floor. You pushed yourself up and off of the bed and grabbed at the dresser beside you. You began to walk (read: hop) forward. Just as you were about to make it to the door, said object flung open to reveal a glaring Lucas. "Why are you trying to get out of bed on your own?" He asked, looking you over. You sighed and continued to walk forward until you could cling onto his arm. "I smelt dinner and I'm starving." You explained and then went to walk past Lucas. The tall boy sighed and gently bent down to pick you up, hooking an arm under the back of your knees and one by your back. "No walking without the crutches until you finish physical therapy. And last time I checked, you still have three weeks of that left." Lucas mumbled as he began walking towards the living room where the rest of the boys, minus Jaehyun and Taeyong, were sat. 

You smiled at the familiar scene and thanked Lucas when he placed you down beside Mark and Doyoung. "Y/n!! Why are you out of bed?" Mark wailed, worried you didn't sleep enough or that he somehow woke you up. "All I've been doing is sleeping at the hospital, Mark. Plus the smell of Jae and Taes great cooking woke me up." You joked, leaning back on the couch to look at the two boys in the kitchen. You smiled as you saw Taeyong push a spoon against Jaes lips, coaxing him into taste testing. 

Mark pouted but gave in, knowing well that all you did was sleep. "Alright...well, we have a dance practice today so we may have to leave you home alone…" Mark trailed off, stomach churning at the thought. You immediately turned you head back to the boy and grinned. "I'll come with." You were excited to finally see all of them practice together again. Mark frowned nervously, biting his lip. "There's a lot of stairs you'd have to go down…" He cringed at the thought of you falling down them. You shrugged. "You can carry me!" You joked. 

Mark didn't take it as a joke. You were quickly crutching away from Mark, who was hot on your tail, trying to lift you up. "You said to carry you!" He yelled, moving faster. You squealed and started to push your body as far as possible on the crutches before landing and redoing it. You were worried you would fall but you were also worried Mark would catch you. You spotted Taeyong and quickly crutched over to him. "Tae!! Help!" You yelled and skidded to a stop behind him, peeking over his shoulder at Mark who was looking around for you. You somehow managed to lose him in between other idols. "Can you please tell Mark that he cannot carry me." You mumbled, putting your chin on his shoulder. Taeyong turned his head slightly to look at you. "Why's he trying to do that? We have an elevator?" Taeyong asked in confusion, looking at the younger member who's still looking around. "Tell him that! He somehow managed to forget." Taeyong laughed and then called Johnny over, asking Johnny to stand with you as he went to go talk to Mark. Johnny was happy to obey and he stood beside you, hooking an arm around your waist so you could lean into him rather than on your crutches. You smiled up at him gratefully.

"Call me oppa." Johnny said randomly. You started at him and then quickly squirmed out of his hold and crutched over to Jaehyun, who was closest. You stood beside Jae and raised your crutch to point it at Johnny. "Pervert." You called at him, glaring. Johnny erupted into laughter as Jaehyun cackled quietly. "Call me Oppa." You imitated inaccurately, causing both of the boys to laugh harder. As you were clowning Johnny, Mark and Taeyong walked up. Mark was awkwardly rubbing his neck, mumbling something. "Did you tell him that there are elevators?" You laughed. Taeyong nodded and Mark sighed, rolling his eyes. "We won't ever mention this again." Mark mumbled at both you and Taeyong before he stalked over to Johnny, grumbling. You snorted and lent against Jaehyun. The poor boy wasn't expecting your sudden presence as he was currently talking to WinWin. So he, understandably, stumbled forward. You yelped as you felt yourself falling backwards and you quickly raised your leg up so it wouldn't slam against the ground. Though you never actually made contact with the ground, instead making contact with Jaehyuns poor back. The ladder yelped at the, once again, sudden weight. You whined and sat up, dusting off your clothes. Jaehyun also whined in annoyance as he stood up. "Sorry, that was my bad." You said, looking up at Jaehyun. The boy just laughed. "Y/N!!!" Mark yelled, darting past Johnny and falling beside you, arms fluttering around nervously. "Are you okay? Did you hit your leg? Did you hit your head?" You chuckled and raised a hand, dropping it onto Mark's head to fluff up the hair below your hand. The boy calmed down and looked at you, eyes filled with worry and fear. "Mark, I'm not made of glass. It's alright." Donghyuck walked over and held a hand out to you, pulling you up when you took it. "He did the same thing when I got injured." Donghyuck laughed, sticking his tongue out at Mark who tried to protest. "He wouldn't let ne out of bed for weeks. I couldn't even one without him standing outside the bathroom door!" Donghyuck whined obnoxiously loud, causing Marl to flush and shush Hyuck. 

You were now sat on a chair by the sound equipment, watching as the 127 members practiced some songs. You smiled at all of them and placed your chin onto the palm of your hand, watching intently. 

After they finished practicing some new songs, for fun, they all gathered by you to eat some cut up fruit you brought. 

"Thanks, 누나." Jaehyun grins, squeezing your cheek in between his two fingers you rolled your eyes and pushed his hand away. "Just eat your peaches, flirt." You grumbled. 

Then, you noticed Taeyong laying down in the middle of the practice room and you looked under Taeils legs to see him better. "Uh….Y/N?" Taeil questioned, looking over his shoulder to see you. You ignored him and instead pointed at Taeyong. "What is, Taeyong ah doing?" You questioned out loud. Johnny turned around to look at you and then Taeyong. His mouth formed into an 'o' shape and hr walked forward, crouching down. "Taeyongie usually does this. He'll lay down and think of all of his mistakes or what could be better...it can last between 10 minutes to a couple hours." Johnny frowned, recalling the other times where Taeyong has repeated this habit. You puffed your cheeks angrily. "Taeyong!" You called in a sweet voice, watching as the boy raised his body up slowly to a standing position. He looked at you and then walked forward. "Yes, manager?" You held out a tray of fruit, offering the leader a small snack. "You're getting skinny, have a snack!" You gave him a lopsided grin, trying to distract him from overthinking. Taeyong smiled and took a few fruit pieces off of the tray and went to sit down beside Jungwoo. 

Johnny looked at you and felt his chest tighten with pride. "Y/n? Please don't ever leave us." Your eyes widened and you turned around quickly to look Johnny in the eyes. "Eh? Why are you being so sappy." You mumbled, turning your head away. Johnny smiled and raised his hand before plopping it onto your head, ruffling your hair. "I mean it." He said before standing up and running over to Mark. 

Doyoung was next to sit beside you after the second round of practice. "Doie!" You cooed, raising your hands to pinch the youngers cheeks. Doyoung slightly smiled, not bothering to push your hands away. You continued to coo at him before you heard a thud. Your head whipped around and you saw Taeyong on the floor, staring upwards as he panted heavily. You gasped and quickly scrambled onto your feet, grabbing you crutches so you could walk over. "Tae!" You yelled, sitting down beside him. You raised a hand and placed it against his forehead and then checked his pulse. "You're dehydrated. Doyoung, pass me that water bottle!" You asked when you turnt to look around. Doyoung nodded and quickly slid it across the floor to you. You picked it up and then hooked an arm behind Taes neck, gently raising him up to lean him against yourself in an upright position. You held the bottle to Taeyongs lips and he parted his lips slightly. You tipped the bottle for a bit before pulling it back, gently wiping at Taeyongs mouth. "That's enough for today. You're going back to the dorms." You said out loud, mainly at Tae. The leaders eyes widened and he shook his head. "No no! We still have to practice. I haven't gotten that one part of the choreo down yet." You pressed your hand against Taes mouth, shaking your head. "I'm your boss. Listen to me." You said with an authoritative tone, locking eyes with the leader. You silently begged him to give up and just go home for a break. Your wishes were answered as Taeyong sighed and looked down at his hands. 

Johnny helped walk Taeyong to the car as the rest of your followed. 


	5. Puppy pile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny: 😡  
Mark: 🙁😣  
Johnny: baby🤗☺😇

"Do you guys do this often? Push yourselves to the point of collapsing?" Doyoung bit his lip, casting his gaze downwards. You frowned. "I'm going to be joining your practices from now on. I'd rather healthy idols 

than broken idols." You mumbled the last part of your sentence to yourself and got into the car. You took the spot beside Taeyong, gently taking his head in your hands. You stared him down, still frowning. "How do you feel now?" Taeyong couldn't look away from your worried look even if he wanted to. "I feel better now, manager. I'm sorry for causing a problem." You rolled your eyes and moved taeyongs head onto your shoulder. "You're not causing a problem. I care about your health more than your dance Taeyong." You sighed, turning slightly to kiss the top of his head. Johnny moved to sit beside you, putting a hand on your knee. You smiled and placed your hand on top of his, gently squeezing it for reassurance. Johnny soon placed his head on your other shoulder and then you were on your way back to the dorms. 

  
  


"So I heard you guys have gotten a new manager recently?" The interviewer asked causing you to flush at the sudden attention of the WayV boys. "Yeah! She's really awesome." YangYang bragged, pointing towards you. "Oh! She's here?" The interviewer looked at you, shocked that you're the manager since you look younger than some of the boys. You waved. "She's been incredibly helpful to us these past couple months we've been together." Kun said next. "At this point we consider her not only a friend, but family." WinWin grinned at you, sending you finger hearts. 

You laughed, sending a few back. "We saw that a while ago your manager had acted as a bodyguard for you guys! What was going on there?" Kun looked at you, seeing if it was okay to talk about this. You nodded, giving a thumbs up. "Ah...well, we had just gotten off the plane to arrive back in Korea when we got the news only a few bodyguards would be arriving because our other members had a bigger event going on. As we were walking through the airport, a couple of fans spotted us and then more came. It got a little too close so our manager had to step up and help us. I'm sure everyone has seen the video of that one girl grabbing WinWin," You scowled, "the girl who helped him is our manager. As I said, she's been a great help to us and were very thankful." Kun turned his body towards you and bowed deeply, thanking you. You chuckled and bowed your head back, smiling. Lucas smiled happily at you, making a heart with his hands. You chuckled again and made a heart back before continuing to observe the rest of the interview. 

"Could we do a quick interview with you?" The interviewer asked after they turned off their recording. You tilted your head, turning away from praising Xiaojun. "Why?" "We just want an inside perspective!" You narrowed your eyes in confusion but agreed, following them to two chairs. You sat down and folded your hands in your lap, getting comfortable. "Alright! So please, introduce yourself!" "Hello everyone, my name is Y/N L/N and I'm NCTs manager." The interviewer went on to ask you a few questions before grinning and announcing that this will be the last question. "Do you have any romantic relationships with any of the boys?" You couldn't help but let out a loud cackle. "No! God no! They're all amazing men who deserve amazing people but they're, as they said, like family. Our relationship may not be strictly professional but it isn't romantic." You smiled in explanation, turning your head back to look at the boys. They all pouted at you and you giggled. "Don't act like that! I don't want people getting the wrong idea!" You laughed. 

The interview ended there and then you were all about to be squished in the van. Lucas took you by the waist and pulled you down onto his lap as you were trying to walk to the back of the van. "Lucas?" You asked, startled. The younger boy hummed, looking at you as if you were the weird one for wondering why he did this. "Whatcha doing buddy?" "Hugging you." "And why can't you do that when were on solid ground?" Lucas grinned and leant forward to nuzzle against the back of your neck before resting in the crook. "Because I'm tired and want to sleep." You sighed, giving up. This was something you had to become used to. A lot of the boys had become very clingy with you, constantly hugging or simply holding you. Most of the time you had a dreamies hand laced with your own. 

Apparently you ended up falling asleep in the van because now you're in the living room. You rubbed your eyes and looked around. The dreamies were all asleep on the ground, some 127 and WayV members scattered along the couches or asleep on the ground too. You smiled and sat up, looking at each person individually. Jeno and Jaemin and Renjun were laid beside each other, sharing a blanket. You smiled at them, turning your attention to Jisung, Chenle and Haechan. They were also sharing a blanket and Haechan has his arm and leg thrown over the two youngest members. You laughed softly. Jaehyun and doyoung were sharing a pillow, facing each other. You smiled at their soft snores and looked on to the next. Yuta and Winwin were cuddling, the blanket that once covered them was thrown off to the side. Taeyong was laying with Mark cuddled against his chest. You felt your heart flutter at the fatherly display of affection Taeyong shows everyone. Taeil was asleep on the chair opposite of you, his head was resting against his crossed arms, legs curled up to his chest. The last person was Hendery. He was on the same couch as you on the opposite side. He was cuddling the blanket close to his face, a peaceful expression adorning his face. 

You carefully sat up from the couch and grabbed the blanket for WinWin and Yuta. You placed it over them and then walked to the bathroom. On your way you heard the sound of sniffles and you immediately woke up fully. You turned around and headed towards the room the sounds were coming from. You quietly knocked on the door before carefully pushing it open and sticking your head in. YanYang was sat up in his bed, holding one of Taeyongs plushies close to his chest. You cooed quietly and walked in fully, walking to the unaware idol. "Baby?" You called, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. The young boy looked up at you with glossy eyes. You cooed again and slipped into the bed next to him. YangYang turned and snuggled into you, wrapping his arms around your neck loosely. You smiled and placed a hand on his back, rubbing it soothingly. "Did you have a nightmare, Baby?" Yangyang nodded, sniffling. You huffed quietly. "I thought we finally got those to leave you alone. Was it the usual one?" Yangyang shook his head no and mumbled against your shoulder, "No. I've been having a new one since the day we saw the news about you." You frowned and wrapped your arms around his slim waist, hugging him tightly. "You don't have to worry about that anymore, Baby." Yangyang pulled back and grabbed your face carefully, forcing you to look at him fully. "Promise me you wont leave." You frowned. "That's a big promise, Yangyang. We never know what could happen in the future…but I will promise that I will do everything in my power to try not to leave you. Ever." Yangyang seemed pleased enough with the answer as he pulled away and laid back down in bed. You laughed quietly and stayed sat up in the bed, letting him use your lap as a pillow. "Stay the night with me?" You checked the time. 3 am. "Okay, Baby." You placed your hand back onto his head, playing with the hair to soothe him to sleep. You heard shuffling on the other side of the room and you turned your head over to see Kun smiling at you grateful. You motioned for him to go back to sleep which he agreed to quickly, his eyes slipping closed. 

You leant your head back on the headboard, closing your own eyes. 

You awoke next to the feeling of Yangyang shaking your leg. You opened your eyes, blinking away the cloudiness. "Ah?" You hummed, looking down at him. "Does your neck hurt?" You lifted your head to be upright again, shaking it slowly. "No, I'm alright Yang." The younger sighed in relief, sitting up. "You could have laid down too! You were like that for six hours." Yangyang frowned, raising his hand to place it on the back of your neck, gently massaging it. Your eyes fluttered closed and you leant back into the touch. "Magical hands." You hummed, ignoring his snickering. Your eyes snapped open as a thought hit you. "Its nine AM?" You asked, looking at Yangyang with wide eyes. "Yes?" You quickly got out of the bed, kissing Yangyangs forehead before running out of the bedroom and into the living room to see all of the boys that were once there, gone. You huffed and ran out of the dorms and towards the practice rooms. "Fucking dreamies!" You cursed in panic, rushing to the large building. It took about 10 minutes before you came to a sliding stop in front of the practice room door with "Boom" playing out of it. You pushed open the door, walking in quietly. The boys all noticed you and waved as they danced. You smiled back and sat down, pulling your legs up into a criss cross position. You placed your elbows on your knees, chin in your palms. You watched them all silently, making sure no one got hurt. Chenle sent you a few hearts during his solos and you giggled, sending one back. Haechan started to sing along with his part and you cheered him on, clapping excitedly when it ended. 

"Wah!! Perfect as always, boys!" You grinned, standing up. The dreamies all froze as they looked at you. "Y/N!" Chenle shouted in shock, dropping honorifics. You froze, staring at them with wide eyes. "What is it? What's wrong?" "You're standing!! Without crutches!" Haechan said in shock. You looked down and made an o shape with your mouth. In the rush to the dreamies, you never really noticed that you forgot to get the crutches. You turned your head back up and looked at them, starting to feel the pain of the strain now that you've been made aware of it. Your leg gave out and you went crashing to the ground. Jisung gasped loudly, running towards you. He gently raised your body to lean it against his own, looking at the other dreamies with panic filled doe eyes. Jaemin grabbed his phone, calling the group chat. Jeno walked over to you and Jisung and took you from the maknae's hold, raising you up. You squeezed your eyes shut, trying to reach forward for your pant leg. Chenle came forward and helped you roll it up past the bandage. It was soaked in blood. You huffed angrily and moved your head to Jenos neck, trying to hide your angry tears. You're such an idiot. How could you have let this happen?

It was an hour before Johnny and Lucas were running into the practice room, Taeyong and Taeil close behind. At this point you were surrounded by the dreamies on the ground, your head on Chenles lap, your leg on renjuns lap and multiple hands squeezing your own. You looked up at the four new boys, waving the best you could with the extra hands. "Hey." You mumbled. Johnny looked mad and that kind of scared you, he was always smiling around you. Johnny silently took some things from Taeyong and walked over to you, sitting down beside Renjun. He unwrapped the blood soaked bandage and opened the box beside him. Lucas walked over and put a cloth into your mouth. "Bite down, noona." You nod and clench your jaw, watching as Johnny pulls out alcohol. You looked away and up at chenles face. You spit out the cloth and move your leg away from Johnny quickly. "Wait! Dreamies out." You command, looking at them. They all begin to protest but one glare causes them to all nod and walk away, kissing your hand or forehead before going. You look at Johnny and nod, putting your leg back beside him. Lucas puts the cloth back in your mouth and you hold your hands up to him, requesting him to take them. Lucas nods and wraps his hands around yours, engulfing them completely. Taeyong and Taeil sit on your side, hands on your shoulders. 

After a couple seconds of excruciating pain, your leg was rewrapped. You blinked back tears, staring up at Lucas and Taeyong. Lucas removed the cloth from your mouth, using the side that wasn't in your mouth to wipe away your tears. "All you had to do was wait two more weeks, Y/N." Johnny whispered with a frown, hand beside your bandages. You looked towards him and pouted. "It slipped my mind! I woke up late and they weren't beside me. I think the walking part was okay, but running tore the wound." You mumbled to yourself, debating what could have caused the tear. Taeyong sighed and leant down to place his forehead on top of your own. You blinked, looking at the top of his head. "No more scares." He mumbled into your hair. You whispered an okay, reaching a hand back go cup the leaders cheek, pinching it slightly. "Okay let's go do the 127 Vlive now." You said, checking your phone for the time. Johnny glared at you, standing up and walking out of the practice room. You watched him in shock. "Whys Johnny so mad?" Lucas pursed his lips, looking between you and the door. "He's blaming himself for all of this." You sighed, rolling your eyes. "Stupid Suh." 

You let Lucas help you to the other side of the building where 127 would be filming their vlive. You sat down on the chair provided by the laptop and waited for the other boys to walk in, waving goodbye to Lucas in the process. Mark and Johnny were the last to wall in. Mark had an arm wrapped around Johnny's waist and he was trying to make him laugh. 

"Hello we are NCT 127!" They all waved at the camera. You smiled, looking at them through the screen. Johnny was half out of shot so you tried to do the signal to gain his attention. He ignored you. You frowned and stared at him, doing it again. Johnny looked at you and then turned his head away, talking to Jungwoo. You released an annoyed chuckle, leaning back in your chair. Fine. Be out of frame. Mark looked between you and Johnny, his stomach sinking. "Hyung." Mark whispered up to Johnny, putting a hand on his thigh. Johnny looked at Mark, raising his eyebrows. "Yes?" "What's going on with you and Manager?" Mark asked, looking towards you again. "It's nothing, Markie." Johnny mumbled, raising a hand to pinch Mark's cheeks. The shorter man reeled back, bumping into Yuta. The Japanese male looked down at Mark, laughing. Everyone subconsciously smiled at the laughter, the mood being lifted back up. 

Everyone was now back at the dorms and Johnny was still ignoring you. You sighed, sitting down on the couch. "Can you get Johnny for me, Taeil?" You asked, lolling your head back so you could look at the man on the other side of the couch. "Use your hyung powers and force the coward to come talk to me." You continued, watching as Taeil laughed and ruffled your hair. "Okay, Manager. He'll be down shortly." You grinned in satisfaction, putting your head upright again.

"What." You heard Johnny's voice before you saw him. "Hello to you too." Johnny sighed and sat down on the other side of the couch, looking at you. "Firstly? Never ignore me during the Vlives again. You were outside of frame and fans were complaining, now they think you're pissed off at one of the other members. Secondly, do not think that just because we're all friends, that I'm not still your boss. This attitude is incredibly childish, John. Thirdly, can you please just tell me what's wrong with you rather than having a tantrum?" You finished, feeling the tension in the air. "I'm the reason why you got hired. If I didn't complain about the last manager, you wouldn't have gotten this job. Because of that you're now with a serious injury and you don't care! You're not mad! You're never mad! It's so weird. If I were you I'd be pissed all the goddamn time, I wouldn't be making my injury worse, especially for the people who are the reason I'm injured!" Your eyes widened. "So you blame the dreamies and yourself for this? Don't be so full of yourself Johnny. That manager was not fired because of you, they were fired because they leaked a song. The dreamies werent the people who are to blame, the assistant who couldn't pick them up isn't to blame. The only people we can blame is the drunk driver and myself. So get that in your thick skull. And I am angry! Right now I'm pissed the fuck off at you!" You finished with a pout, crossing your arms. Johnny observed you for a moment, taking in the information you let out. "I'm sorry, Y/N." He mumbled after a moment. You sighed and opened up your arms. Johnny smiled and slid towards you, falling into your embrace. "If you ever ignore me during a vlive again, I will cut off your pinky toes." You whispered into his ear, shivers ran down Johnny's back. Mark walked into your line of view, a blanket held in between his arms. You perked up, looking towards him fully. "Are you two done fighting now?" He asked in a small voice causing you and Johnny to coo. Mark grinned and ran over, falling on top of both of you. "Oof!" You gasped at the sudden pressure, Johnny copying you. Mark giggled, snuggling in between you two. 

The dreamies all walked in soon after, somehow managing to snuggle up on the couch with the rest of you. Jisung put his chin on your shoulder, lips by your ear. "You don't blame us?" He asked quietly. You turned your head slightly to look at him. "No. I don't." Jisung nodded happily, snuggling his head into your neck. 

"You started a cuddle party without me?!" Lucas yelled, walking into the living room. You looked up at him, laughing. "Join the puppy pile, LuLu." Lucas grinned and sat down on the ground in front of you, putting your legs over your shoulder, leaning his head against the lower part of your thigh, near your knee. The rest of WayV filled in and joined Lucas on the ground, piling together. 127 came in a bit later, squeezing in wherever they could. 

An assistant walked in, pausing in the doorway to look at all of you. She smiled and pulled out her camera, taking a few pictures in secret. 


	6. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know this is short but leave me alone, I was trynna get a chapter out before people thought I abandoned this.

"Y/n!! Can we leave a little bit later?" Haechan whined, shaking your arm dramatically. You paused your sentence to Hendery and turned to look at the whining brat. "Haechan. You can't be late to your own concert." You groaned, rubbing your forehead."I just don't feel good." Haechan mumbled, looking down at his feet. Your eyebrows furrowed and you excuse yourself from Hendery, turning fully to face Hyuck. You raised his head and looked at his face closely, checking his forehead temperature and the colour of his nose. "You don't seem sick, Baby." You mumbled, pushing back his hair to check the colour of his ears. "You have a bit of a blush, do you feel hot baby?" You asked, stepping back. "Kind of." Haechan mumbled. You frowned. "I'm sorry but we can't stop the concert but I promise that I'll take care of you before and then after the concert. As soon as it's done, we'll come back here and I'll make you soup and five you hugs, okay? I'll cancel your photoshoot." You smiled, kissing his forehead. Haechan sighed but nodded, turning away to walk back up to his room before it's time to leave. You frowned again and Hendery walked back up. "You okay?" "I'm fine...I just feel bad. He's always working so hard but he's still so young." Hendery smiled sadly, a squeezed your arm reassuringly. "He's a strong kid and with you by his side I'm sure it'll all turn out fine." 

It didn't turn out fine, Hendery. After the concert, Haechan stumbled down the stairs, breathing harshly and heavily. Jeno and Jaemin were trying to hold him up right but the boy ended up collapsing, falling against the ground. You quickly sat up from the couch, once again discarding the crutches, and hobbled over to Haechan. "Shit! I should have listened to you!" You yelled at yourself before dropping down beside him, pulling his head onto your lap. "He had a high fever and he's dehydrated." You pressed your head against his forehead and hissed, pulling it back quickly. "Okay, I need somebody to get me a bottle, cold, of water and a towel. And somebody call 911!" You shouted, focusing back on Haechan. The young adult looked up at you with hazy eyes and tried to talk but was still heavily breathing, raising a hand up to hold your hand tightly. You frowned and squeezed back. "I'm sorry, Haechan. I should have listened to you." 

You're back home now with Haechan on bed rest. To say Haechan was upset about it was an absolute understatement. "I want to practice! I don't even feel sick!" He whined, for the twentieth time and you sighed, for the umpteenth time. "Haechan, I know you want to get out of bed but if you do, you won't be practicing for l-" before you could finish your sentence, the door slammed against the wall as Mark shoved it open. "What happened!" The black haired boy yelled, rushing to sit beside Haechan. You smiled and made your exit to be met by Johnny who was glaring at you and holding up a pair of crutches. "Okay, be mad all you want but I thought Haechan was dying!" You said drastically, waving your arms around. Johnny sighed and handed them to you. "Just…" he trailed off and sighed, rubbing his face. "I'm going to have to follow you everywhere, like the crutch police." You laughed, punching Johnny's shoulder lightly. "Stop bullying me! I've been using them the entire time, it's only when something serious happens that I forget about them." You stood up for yourself, looking up at the slightly older male. Johnny rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah. Just be more careful." You nodded and shooed him off, telling him to go talk to Taeyong. You crutched your way into the living room and saw Xiaojun and YangYang say on the couch, talking to each other. Once your presence was noticed, they both turned and faced you. "Y/N!" Yangyang yelled excitedly, motioning you over. You chuckled and made your way towards them, plopping down beside Yangyang. "We had an idea!" You raised an eyebrow, tilting your head. "Oh? What is it." "We should go on a vacation!" You purse your lips. "Well...we can certainly try! I know that the 127 and WayV schedules are fairly flexible now but dream isn't, and we can't leave without the babies. Hmm...we can go next month!" You shouted! Yangyangs face lit up and he began to bounce, grinning and hitting Xiaojuns arm excitedly.


	7. Practice rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know its short. Leave me alone xjcjxjx

You stretched your arms above your head before leaning back to run your fingers skillfully across the keyboard, using shortcuts to avoid using the mouse. "If we have the SuperM debut happening, I should slow down the schedules of 127 and WayV but…" Your own voice trailed off as you went back to thinking silently, moving around some schedule ideas until you feel the one you currently have is perfect and the most efficient. You grinned and pushed your chair back to slide across the room to your filing cabinet. You pull it open and pull out four different files, pushing yourself back to your desk. You place the folders out in front of you and skim them over quickly before inputting some numbers back into your computer. 

Just as you finished your work, your office phone began to ring. You forced a smile and stood up from your desk, walking towards the phone. "Hello. L/N speaking." "Y/n! Are you done your work?" You heard Kuns voice from the other line and you smiled properly, shoulders un-tensing. "Hey, Kun! I'm finished up over here, what do you need?" "Ah...it's about Jungwoo." You frowned and sat down on one of your guest chairs, folding a leg over another. "What's wrong?" "Ah...he's just not acting right?" "Not right how?" "Well, for starters...he isn't really eating and he keeps disappearing from the dorms." You sighed and rubbed your face. "Is he gone right now?" "Yes." "Okay...I'll call you back. I think I know where he is." You smiled and hung up after exchanging goodbyes. You raised from your seat and grabbed your backpack, slinging it over your shoulder. 

You reached the practice rooms soon enough, pulling open the door to the practice room for 127. "Woo? What are you doing here, baby." You called out, watching Jungwoo practice Superhuman. He screamed, falling back onto his butt whilst holding a hand over his heart. "Manager! Holy cow, you scared me." Jungwoo laughed it off, standing up. You moved closer and stood in front of the cute man. "Why have you been practicing so much lately?" "Ah...no real reason, Noona! I just don't want to fall behind." You frowned. "Fall behind? Is this about you joining later?" You carefully asked, raising a hand to place it on the tallers shoulder. Jungwoo moved his gaze elsewhere. "Baby, you're not worse than them because of that. Honestly, being accepted later just means you were good enough to be able to change the rules like that." You smiled, ruffling Jungwoos hair. "Ah...I suppose but that doesn't mean I'm not falling behind. My hyungs and dongsaengs have had more opportunities to practice than I have, I'm trying to make up for it." "If that's what you wish then okay, but it has to be in a healthy way, Woo. How about I make a schedule? Time for just you and me." Jungwoo smiled and nodded, pulling you into a tight hug. "Okay, Noona." You smiled back and hugged tighter, kissing the tallers cheek, pinching them afterwards. "Wah, so cute!" You giggled, looking at Jungwoo with starry eyes. 


	8. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This iisnt really a chapter, just a bunch of cuddles with Johnny and some with Hendery.   
I've been really sleepy all day and the thought of some huddles and juddles is constantly on my mind. 
> 
> Also reader finally calls Johnny oppa lmfao 
> 
> Also idk how this is 1k words but uh yeah, it is

You stayed up the whole night of the SuperM debut, watching over fans reactions and how they were feeling. Mainly everything was positive apart from the line distribution. Which you do agree with but there's nothing you can do now, other than make the next album better. You sat up from your bed, letting the blanket fall as you stretch out your back. You grabbed the mug on your bedside table and shuffled out of your bedroom and down towards the kitchen, dodging your Halloween decorations. You placed the mug in the sink and then shuffled back towards your bedroom, stopping once you saw the light in your guest bedroom on. You sniffed once. Then rubbed your eyes. The light was still on. Your body turned around and headed back down towards the kitchen on auto pilot. You grabbed two kitchen knives and made your way back up to the guest bedroom, pushing the door open with your foot, holding the kitchen knives up with intent to kill. You looked into the room and sighed, lowering the knives. "What the fuck." You grumbled, seeing Johnny asleep on your guest bed. You put the knives down on the desk in the room and walked into the bedroom, poking Johnny's face. The elder grumbled and rolled over. You poked the back of his head. "10 more minutes, Taeyongie." "Why are you in my house." Johnny's eyes opened and he rolled over to look at you, smiling sheepishly. "Uh...so I came over a couple hours ago but you looked busy so I went to wait in your living room but then it took too long so I came up to the guest bedroom and fell asleep?" You sighed and pulled the blanket off of him. "Up." "You can't kick me out! It's like 3 am!" Johnny wailed, sitting up to wrap his arms and legs around you. "No you idiot. I'm kicking you out of this bed, go to my room." Johnny exhaled in relief, released you and then stood up. You remade the bed and walked back up to your room. You got into your bed and placed your phone on the charger, wrapping yourself up in the blanket. Johnny closed the door halfway and then walked over to the other side, sliding in. "I gave you and taeyong keys to my place for emergencies." You huffed out, letting Johnny pull you by the waist until you were pressed against him. "It was an emergency. I wanted cuddles and everyone was already doing something." The giant pouted, placing his head on top of yours. You sighed, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Don't tell anyone about this or they'll sneak in and scare the shit out of me too."

You awoke to Johnny basically smothering you. Sighing, you began to wiggle your way out of his hold, pushing his arms and legs off of you. Johnny merely grumbled and wrapped himself around you tighter, like quicksand when you move. Your phone was ringing and the sleeping giant wasn't waking. You sighed and raised your hand, placing it near Johnny's ear. You flicked the back of his ear. Johnny released you and rolled over, huffing. Y/N 1, Johnny 0. You grinned and grabbed your phone, unlocking it. You had 14 missed calls and….an ungodly amount of texts. You clicked on the most recent caller and heard Doyoungs panicked voice. "Have you seen or heard from Johnny?!" You suppressed a laugh, turning your head to look at the spoken of. "Yeah, hes okay." Doyoung sighed and spoke to someone, muffling the speaker in the process. "Tell him to text Taeyong back before he explodes." You chuckled and agreed, saying goodbye and then hanging up. "Johnny, you have to text Taeyong." The elder ignored you and cuddled the pillow wrapped in his arms instead. "Where's your phone?" Johnny wiggled his hips. YO I reached into his pocket and took out the phone, sitting up in a crisp cross position. You unlocked his phone (his password is literally just NCT127 because he's an idiot.) You opened Taeyongs contact and began to type a response to his 187 messages. You then placed the phone down and laid back in bed, facing away from Johnny. Soon enough though, he was pressed against your back, grumbling some non comprehends nonsense. "What was that?" "Call me oppa." "Ask me that one more time and I'm going to elbow you in the balls, Johnathan." Johnny was quick to unwrap his arms from you and roll back over. You grinned. Y/N 2, Johnny 0.   
  


You woke up again to the feeling of eyes on you. You tensed and laid still, turning over slowly to hide your face against whatever was beside you. "Wah! Cute!" You heard a voice coo. Was that Hendery? You pulled back from your safety wall and opened your eyes. Hendery and Taeyong were stood by your doorway, smiling at you. You returned a confused smile. "Hey..what's up?" "Well..its 6 PM and we hadn't seen you or Johnny all day so we got concerned…" Your mind completely ignored the time as it remembered that Johnny is in your bed. You looked at the giant and sighed. "He gave me a heart attack last night but it was too late to send him home and he wanted to cuddle so we slept but I guess we fell back asleep.." You chuckled sheepishly, looking back towards the two. Hendery frowned and walked in closer, getting in on the other side. You looked at him in confusion before you felt your body being tugged back down by Johnny. "I'll go back to the dorms and let them know you two were just asleep." You yelled a thank you to Taeyong as he left the room. Defeat filled your body as you settled back against Johnny's chest, now with the addition of Hendery pressed against your front, his head on top of yours. 'I'm going to suffocate.' You thought to yourself before letting your eyes close. The feeling of their breathing was enough to lull you back to sleep. 

You woke up again to the feeling of eyes on you but this time they were much closer and there was a hand pushing back your hair. You opened your eyes slowly and blinked back the sleep. "Oppa?" You called out in a daze as Johnny came into vision. The elder froze before his entire face bloomed into a dark rose red blush. Johnny pulled back his hand and instead placed it onto Henderys waist, hovering over your own. "What time is it?" "12 am. We slept for basically the whole day." Johnny chuckled, he still felt tired though. You huffed and placed your head against his chest. "Thank God you guys had the day off today." You chuckled quietly. "So...when did Hendery join the party?" "Ah, at like 6 PM, him and Tae were in my room to check on us. Hen stayed and Tae went back." Johnny hummed in understanding. "How about we go back to sleep." You mumbled. Johnny grinned lazily. "That's a great idea."


	9. Chenle baby 🥺

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nct babies 🥺🥺🥺🥺

You and Johnny ended up sleeping a day and a half away, both waking up the feeling of a now ⅓ empty bed. "Quick, check the floor." Johnny said through a laugh. You pushed yourself until your head was hanging over the bed. "Not on the f-" you cut yourself off as you heard your front door being opened. You sat up in your bed and poked Johnny and mimed for him to listen. "I bet $30 its Winwin and Yuta." You said with confidence. Johnny shook his head. "No way, it's Taeyong and Kun." You exhaled through your nose harshly, beginning to chuckle. Your bedroom door was opened to reveal Winwin and Yuta with some coffee. Johnny looked at you in shock but you simply ignored him in favor of making grabby hands at Yuta, the one holding your drink. "You guys are finally awake. You must have slept like 38 hours…" Winwin said out loud making you snicker. "Probably around 38 hours. That seems right." Johnny smiled sheepishly, taking his coffee from Winwin. "Thanks for the coffee. Can you wait for us down in the kitchen?" You asked, smiling at the pair as they nodded and left. You stood up from your bed, putting your weight onto one foot, and stretched. "You called me Oppa." Johnny suddenly sang out in a teasing tune. You turned your head to look at him. "I think you were dreaming." Johnny laughed and shook his head, moving over towards you on the other side. He began to imitate how you mumbled out "oppa". He ruffled your hair and then placed his chin on your shoulder, bending awkwardly to do so. "Say it more often, I like it." You pushed Johnny away. "You're so horny!" You exclaimed loudly, grabbing your crutches to wave them at him threateningly. "No! I'm not!" "Then stop asking! I'll call you Oppa when I want to." You huffed, lowering the crutches. "Now get out, I have to get dressed." "What about me? These clothes feel gross." You began to laugh. "John, I don't think were the same size!" Johnny shrugged and you stopped laughing. You hummed in thought and reached into your closet, grabbing an nct 127 sweater you bought off of Amazon. It was a couple sizes too big for you so you threw it at Johnny. He caught it and slipped off his shirt once you turned around, putting on the sweater. "Ah! It's a little short but it does fit!" "Now...pants.." You began to look around in your closet, going all the way down to your winter clothes. "...uh you may not like this idea but I have something that would fit you." Johnny walked over and looked over your shoulder. "What the hell are those!" He yelled, stepping back. "They're leggings…..with some words across the back…" Johnny brooke into hysterics. "Why do you have those!" "They're not mine!" Johnny began choking out words that werent understandable as he continues to howl with laughter. You huffed and threw the leggings at him and then grabbed another NCT sweater and some sweatpants, going into your bathroom across the hall to change into. You came out of the bathroom after brushing your hair and went downstairs. Yuta was on the ground in tears as Winwin was holding onto the counter as if it was his only life support. Johnny was stood in the middle of the kitchen, arms crossed. "You got a Determined Ass, huh, Johnny?" You cackled out as Johnny's ego deflated. Your door opened again to reveal your neighbor. "Hey, Y/N! Do you have my yoga pants- oh." She looked at the tall man in the kitchen and then you, laughing a little as she closed the door and left. You fell to the ground and began to wheeze. "Her face!" Yuta was now kicking his legs into the air, clutching his stomach as he cried out with laughter. Johnny grumbled curses at all three of you as he walked to the living room, sitting down. 

The four of you drove back to the dorms, listening and singing to music the whole way. "HYUNG THOSE AREN'T THE LYRICS!" Yuta yelled at Johnny as he failed to sing the chorus of Jopping. "WHAT?" You began to laugh as he stared at Yuta in confusion, your body shaking as you cackled. The rest of the drive was uneventful, you reached the dorms safely and pulled into the parking spot. As the four of you were getting out of the car, you felt you body being pushed backwards, tackled back into the car with somebody laying on top of you. You wheezed out, eyes widening. "Holy shit." You raised your head and saw black hair. "Mark?" You asked. "Jisung." He answered, turning his head to look at you. "Why were you gone so long? You worried me." Jisung whispered, sitting up. "Your hair is black?" You asked with a coo, raising your hand to ruffle it. "Yes. We dyed it when you went MIA." You chuckled and raised your hand to the back of your neck, rubbing it. "Me and Johnny slept for a long time." Jisung pouted, crossing his arms after he stood up and off of you. You sat up soon after and got to your feet, rubbing your back. "Okay. There's a lot to be done today!" You got back to business, straightening your posture. You looked at all of the boys stood outside and began to flock them back inside. "We have a lot of lives to do today! 127 you have a vlive in forty minutes. Chenle You have a solo Vlive in two hours. WayV you have an IG live in about 3 hours!" Everyone nodded and listened intently to what you had to say. "I'll do my best to be with all of you during these lives but we also have Taeyongs photoshoot today! I do wish to be with him the entire time so I may have to miss a few lives." Everybody nodded again and congratulated Taeyong before you shooed them away to go get ready. Jeno, Jaemin, Jisung and Renjun stood in front of you. "What do we have today?" Your lips twitched up into a smile. "Today you guys are going to be practicing because you have a concert coming up." "We have a what?" "A concert!" Jaemin walked towards you and pulled you in for a tight hug, nearly squeezing the life out of you. "Group hug!!" The other three joined the hug and thanked you multiple times. 

After having your organs get crushed by four strong boys, you were on your way to the 127 Vlive. "Okay, go wait for me in room 457. I have to get some files!" You instructed them before parting ways, going down to the basement to one of your many offices. You opened the door and walked towards your desk, reaching in to take out some basic files about Vlive rules, topics and rules. You also grabbed your laptop, prepared to rewrite all of these files if necessary. You got into the elevator and hit the 5th floor button, raising up slowly. 

You entered the vlive room and helped the camera crew set up the fairly basic equipment. "Okay! Vlive in 3,2,1, and !" You stopped talking as you started the live, sitting down in your chair afterwards. The boys began to talk to one another and the fans, goofing off. "Okay so we just wanted to like...you know, say thank you? You guys absolutely, like, killed it for Superhuman. Thank you for all of the votes and, uh, effort you put in for us! It means a lot that you guys really liked, uh, the song and album! You guys liking it makes us like it more too!" You smiled at Mark's English speech, giving him a thumbs up. The others boys clapped and nodded, some of them reaching over to ruffle Mark's hair and squeezed his shoulder. Mark smiled at the camera before going back to reading the comments. He burst out into laughter at one. "Wah!! You guys are so funny!" He laughed, showing the comment to Johnny, who was behind him. 

The vlive ended after a bit of time and you quickly ran off to room 239 to join Chenles Vlive. You walked quickly through the hallway before quietly pushing open the door and leaking in. Jisung and Chenle were both sat on a couch near the corner of the room, laughing about something. You smiled and went and repeated your previous beginning, setting up the equipment. You sat down and opened your laptop, reading through the files placed beside you and rewriting them on a google doc, changing a few things along the way. You were about to finish when you heard Chenle scream and then a bang. Your head snapped up and you saw Chenle on the floor, holding his knee as he laughed. Jisung was kneeling beside him, asking if he's okay. "Are you okay, LeLe?" You asked from across the room in Chinese. Chenle gave you a thumbs up before looking at you with raised eyebrows. "You speak Chinese?" He gawked, standing up and walking over to you. He sat down in front of your chair and looked up at you with wide eyes. It's times like this that you really remember how young some of the boys really are. You nodded in answer to his question. "I speak Korean, English, Chinese, Japanese, Taiwanese, and a little bit of German, Spanish, and French. I really learnt all of these just so I can always communicate with any idols. My japanese isn't the best but that's because I just recently started to learn it for Yuta." You smiled awkwardly, scratching the side of your head. Jisung walked over, sitting down beside Chenle. "Yangyang speaks German!" Chenle said happily. You smiled and nodded. "That's why I learnt a bit of German." You laughed, reaching down to ruffle their hair. "Okay, you have 3 minutes until your live, get ready." Chenle nodded, "Okay, Noona!" He grinned and walked over to his spot, fixing his hair a little bit. 

You chuckled and patted the spot beside yourself for Jisung to join you. The youngest sat down and peeked over your shoulder to look at the laptop on your lap. "Noona, what's that?" He asked quietly. You smiled and opened back up the files beside you. "Changing some Vlive rules, baby." You whispered back, going back to quietly typing up the files to reprint them. Jisung nodded and went back to watching Chenle as he did his vlive on his phone. The laptop beside you was playing the stream and a tv in the corner was showing just the comments, both muted. You peaked up from your work every now and then to smile at Chenle for encouragement though you were sure that Jisung was enough. Suddenly your phone vibrated in your pocket and you checked it, quietly cursing. You stood up from your chair and put down your laptop and files, walking towards the doors. "What!! Manager you have to say goodbye!" Chenle shouted, looking at you with a pout. You laughed, "Yes, LeLe. Bye bye!" You waved to the two boys and then left the room. You walked for a moment before sprinting down the hallways in direction of the front doors. You slid to a stop in front of the glass doors and waited a second for them to open. You walked a couple stores over until you were at a cafe. Taeyong and his photographer were there, plus a bodyguard. You waved at them and walked over to their table, sitting down. "I ordered you a latte, Noona." Taeyong whispered to you quietly as the photographer was talking about his ideas. You thanked him and you both went to listening. When your drinks arrived, the ideas had all been told and you and Taeyong were discussing which you believed would be best for his image. "Sexy Taeyong is well loved." You sang, reaching over to pinch the leaders cheeks. Taeyong laughed awkwardly, scratching his head and nodded. "If you think that that will be best, Noona." You smiled and nodded. All of you grabbed your drinks and left the cafe, getting into the car. "Alright, so we found an abandoned building that would work well for the concept Adidas is going for with this new reveal." Said the photographer. 

You all reached a large brick building, it looked to be an old firehouse. You grabbed Taeyongs arm, locking it with your own to assure he wouldn't trip. 


	10. Photoshoots and presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess what everyone's present was? 🥺

The group moved further into the building until they all reached a room with bright light flowing in through the broken windows. You looked around and saw that the room was cleaned up beforehand, with no glass shards on the ground or cobwebs on the ceiling. "Alright, Taeyong! Go stand near the window for me please?" The photographer instructed. You watched as Taeyong went where he was told after changing clothes. He began his poses and you sat down beside the door, watching him silently. It was hard not to cheer for him so you let a few "Woah!"'s slip when he did a particularly good pose.   
You sat up from your spot and clapped, thanking all of the people around before rushing towards Taeyong, who was awkwardly smiling and thanking people. You hooked your arm with his and raised a hand to ruffle his platinum hair. "That was awesome!" You grinned. Taeyongs face lifted into a huge smile and he scrunched up his nose happily. "Thanks!" You giggled and waved goodbye to the team, walking towards the two bodyguards who would escort you home. "Can one of you call a taxi please?" You asked the bodyguards, your phone dead in your pocket. The taller one nodded and pulled out his phone, dialing a number. You turned back to face Taeyong and grinned again. You reached your hands up and carefully pinched his cheeks. "Wah, look at how handsome this leader is." You praised softly, letting go of his cheeks in favour of cupping his jaw. Taeyong laughed, a pink hue dusting across the bridge of his nose and apples of his cheeks. "Y/N, too much praise." He whined, shaking his head. You smiled and let go of his face, placing an arm around his shoulders instead. "I can't wait to see the photos when they're complete."

It was an hour before you and Taeyong arrived back at the NCT dorm, a ton of bags in your hands. "Boys!!" You called up the stairs. The sound of doors opening and music pausing was all you heard before the sound of feet hitting the ground approached you. You quickly ushered Taeyong into the living room, sitting next to him on the couch. "Noona!! Taeyong!" They all yelled happily, glad to have their leader and manager back after so many hours. Mark sat down beside you and looked at the bags on your and Taeyongs laps. "What are those?" You reached into a bag, searching around for a bit before pulling out a stuffed animal. It was a little lion cub. You presented it to Mark and watched as his eyes began to light up and sparkle. "Cute!!" The rest of the boys grew more intrigued and walked over, looking at you and Taeyong. You began pulling out more stuffed animals, handing it to the member it most represented. By the end everyone was sitting on the couches, looking at their new stuffed animals. You handed Taeyong his last. A little frog. Taeyong grinned and accepted the toy, holding it in his hands in front of his own face. You pulled your legs up onto the couch, holding your knees to your chest, chin placed on top. Mark showed you his phone after a moment. It was a video of everyone with their animals, talking and laughing with each other. You smiled happily and put an arm around Mark's shoulders, pulling him into your side to cuddle against him, "Send that to me."


	11. Massages

You sat off to the side, just off the frame of the vlive, and watched the 3 members stretch. Yuta kept making eye contact with you, mouthing words of distress and despair as Johnny showed the two younger members how to do the exercise.   
After a while of pained groans, the 3 were sat in front of the phone, talking and reading comments. You stood up from your spot and walked outside of the practice room, grabbing the bag of food and drinks. You walked back in, trying to stay off the frame. Johnny began laughing as he saw your body run off frame quietly, the bag of food covering your face, which caused the other two to look at the phone, also seeing you run. “Noona! Don’t be shy!” Yuta teased, turning his head to look at you with a grin. You huffed and let the bag uncover your face. “Whatever.” You walked towards Johnny, lowering the bag down to be in the middle of them, handing them their drinks. “Thank you!” Taeyong cried out and opened up his food, beginning to eat immediately. “Y/N-ah? Did you not get anything?” You shook your head and began to walk away when Johnny grabbed your wrist, gently tugging you back. “What?” You asked in confusion and turned to see Johnny scooting over, making room beside himself and Yuta. “...Yeah, no thanks.” Johnny rolled his eyes and pulled you down harder, making you sit beside him. You huffed at Johnny, crossing your arms in annoyance, already feeling awkward in front of the camera as Tae and Johnny talked o the fans. Yuta poked your knee, gaining your attention. As you turned your head, Yuta leant forward, holding some food in his fingers. “Ah.” He said, opening his own mouth. You sighed and leant the rest of the way forward, closing your lips around the food and pulling back. “Thank you.” You said after swallowing. Yuta grinned and handed you his drink with a raised eyebrow. You nodded and took it, silently sharing the drink with Yuta as they talked to the fans and amongst each other. “Noona! Show them the video of what you got us!” Taeyong said excitedly, looking at you with big eyes and a smile. You nodded and pulled out your phone, handing it to Taeyong so he could show the fans the video of them with the stuffed animals. “Isn’t she cute? She picked them based on what we remind her of! Look, look! She got me a Froggie! He’s in my backpack now, wah, he’s so cute.” Taeyong gave your phone back and ran off the frame, going towards his backpack, only coming back when the small frog was in his hands. “See!” Taeyong showed the frog off for a little while longer until your phone rang, cueing that it was time to head back to the dorms. You stood up and began to pack away the mats into the big bag, grabbing the boys’ backpacks as well. “Take as long as you need! I’ll go wait downstairs and get a coffee!” Johnny called after you, “Y/N-ah! Leave our bags- and she’s gone. Ah, she’s always doing that! I told her not to carry so much, she’s going to hurt her leg.” Johnny groaned and stood up, running after you. Yuta looked at the camera, chuckling awkwardly. “Okay! See you guys next time, we have to after our manager and Johnny Hyung.” Yuta laughed, reaching forward to turn off the live, picking up the phone and leaving with Taeyong.   
The two met you and Johnny downstairs. You already had four coffees in your hand and the six bags on your arms/back. “Give me them!” Johnny whined, trying to take off the backpacks. You made an annoyed noise, shaking you shoulders to make him let go. “You just worked out! You’re sore! Let me carry your bags with clothes in them! They’re not heavy, johnny- Oh! Yuta, Taeyong~ Let’s go.” You smiled at the two and turned around, making your way to the front doors where the driver was waiting.


	12. Massage 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry :( the last bit of the previous chapter didnt post so here it is !

You made it back to the dorms in one piece and let the bags slide off your shoulders, the coffees already finished during the car ride. “Go sit in the living room.” You said to the three and as you walked into the kitchen. The three listened and walked in, sitting on the couch patiently, curious about what you wanted. You walked in with multiple rags and a bowl of hot water. You placed the bowl on the ground and sat down in front of the couch, heating the rags in the water. You pushed up Taeyongs pant legs first, placing your hands on his calves. “Noona?” Taeyong asked, confused. The younger shut up when you began to massage the muscle, throwing his head back as he sighed happily. Yuta’s legs began to bounce in anticipation when you finished messaging Taeyongs legs, placing a hot rag on them to increase the blood to the muscles there. You scooted over, now sitting in front of Yuta, who already had his pant legs rolled up. You repeated your actions previously twice more until the boys were all massaged. “Okay, ill massage your knecks now,” You warned, standing up and moving behind the couch.   
You pushed back Yutas hair, placing your hands on his shoulder blades, pushing roughly against the notes built up that weren’t undone from the copious amounts of head bobs Johnny made them do.


	13. Show time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any typos, im writing this on an old phone with a barely functioning keyboard skdkd

It was around 4 in the morning when you got an email, the notification sound ringing throughout the living room of the dorms. You reached for your phone and opened up the email, reading it over.

From: SMEsHungyok@gmail.com  
To: Y/N@gmail.com  
Subject: Show for NCT  
Dear, Y/N.   
Hello! We have been talking with CEO and VCEO and have come to the conclusion that NCT need more promotion for the upcoming releases. Promo team has decided that doing both a televisoon/youtube series is within our doability plus budget.   
The first day of filming begins May 5th, 7 am. Please inform all of the members of NCT and we hope to see you there on time.   
Sincerly, Hyungyok of advertising team. 

Your eyes were close to falling out of their sockets bg the time you finished the email. You wanted to scream with joy and jump up and down with excitement but your boys were all still sleeping.   
You bit the side of your finger to suppress the scream itching to be released. 

For the rest of the early morning, you were unable to sleep, excitedly thinking to yourself. Your thoughts were interrupted by the sound of showers turning on and doors opening. Marks bedroom door opened and you wat hed as he walked out, scratching his head. You sat up and folded the blanket you were using, making room for the younger male. Mark noticed your movements and began walking towards you, sitting right beside you, leaning his head onto your shoulder, eyes closed. You chuckled and wrapped an arm around his waist, fingers gently tapping on his hip. Johnny walked down a moment later with jaehyun by his side. They were quietly talking as they made their way to the kitchen, preparing coffee together. You watched them quietly, noticing as they did things that reflected how close they were very well. Johnny and jaehyun moved either in sync or in opposite. They reacher for their mugs at the same time and when johnny moved to get the kettle, jaehyun took a step back so he could walk easily. They didnt even look at eachother, they just moved. You smiled. All of these boys are really, truly, like family. 

It took an hour for the rest of the dorm to make their way downstairs, sitting on the couches or at the kitchen counter. Finally you could reveal the news. "So..." you spoke, everyone immediately looked at you, "i have some...news." "good or bad?" Jeno asked from the beside you, having had you scoot over so he could squish in beside. "Good. Really good! SM advertisment and promo ream got together with our lovely CEOS qnd discussed some matters about you guys and they decided we should film a show." Johnny "oohed" loudly as the others all looked at eachother curiously. "What will it be about?" Kun asked, you looked at him, "just some games and i assume a few trips. I was told filming begins tomorrow at 7 am and i was sent an address. Its kinds far so we should wake up at 3 am tomorrow." Everyone sighed but nodded, feeling giddy for their upcoming promo. 

May 5th  
It was 2 am when you drove over to the nct dorms, a suitcase in the back of your car. You only needed a bag but you prepared for the absoloute worst. When you got to the dorms, it was 2:48 and taeyong and kun were already say downstairs, packing quietly. You walked in and sat on the floor beside kun, leaning your head down onto his shoulder. "Are the kids all packed?" "Jisung, chenle, mark, Renjun, jeno and jaemin are. Haechan and yangyang..." you sighed and sat up, heading to the fifth floor. You pushed up the room yangyang was in and walked to his closet where a suitcase was sat in front of, clothes thrown all around it. You sat on the floor and began nestly organizing the bag, getting up for a moment to grab his toothbrush and hairbrush. Yangyang was still sleeping by the time you were done. You silently madenyour way to haechan and johnnys shared room, quietly wlaking in to see the two of them on the same bed, haechans was covered in clothes  
You sat on the one empty spot of the messy bed and began working, struggling due to the big heeled shoes haechan decided to bring.   
You were stadtled by arms wrapping around your waist, a chin ontop if your head. "Johnny?" You asked quietly. You got a shake in return. You tilted your head back and saw jaehyun tiredly looking down at you. "What sre you doing here, peach?" "Mm..heard you walking and wanted to see you." You nodded and put your head down again, letting jaehyun nuzzle against your hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these have been so short.... i may try to make the mext chapter longer as i have a lot of ideas for the show theyll be doing


End file.
